Twilight's Demon Miko
by SapphireKageKyuura
Summary: Kagome gets told by her mother that Billy offered to enroll her in Forks High. And that she got kicked out of her current school. She takes the first plane to Forks, Washington, there she meets the quileute wolves and the cullen's. They train to kill the newborns of Victoria's army, the volturi comes and sees Kagome's beast form. Aro then proposes she join his coven. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Twilight's Demon Miko

By: SapphireKageKyuura92

Chapter 1: Betrayal

Kagome's POV

It had been a week since I returned home, and not once did Inuyasha come to yell at me to come back to the feudal era. He was all for that shard hunting shit; always reminding me it was my fault that I broke the jewel, it was my fault that I was always defenseless, always needing to be saved. But not this time - no this time he didn't come at all.

I was starting to get worried that something might have gone terrifyingly wrong. That he was delayed in coming to get me. I couldn't shake the feeling that if I went to the feudal era that I wouldn't like what I see if I went back myself. I wouldn't know what's wrong if I didn't go back myself.

Growling to myself, I hastily packed my backpack which wasn't the yellow monstrosity it was when I first started travelling through time. It was now black with red trimmings - with the use of my miko powers I was able to make the backpack as deep as Miroku's wind tunnel. No one really knows how far Miroku's wind tunnel goes; it's like a black void.

Not only that but I enchanted it with my miko powers to protect it from damage. In the feudal era I was always in a constant battle against demons. However instead of going back as a human miko, the one that is constantly needing saving, I went through a shocking change in the week I've been home.

My mother explained to me that I've never been human. That a concealment spell had hidden my true form. When the spell was removed, I was no longer human. I could see the changes, removing the spell had made. My hair grew down to my knees, instead of it being at the middle of my back. My skin became sun kissed, because as a human I could never tan for some reason, I was always pale. My ears pointed much like Sesshomaru's, ice blue stripes curved along my cheeks in the same arch like Sesshomaru's. The same stripes appeared on my wrists, waist, thighs and ankles. In the middle of my forehead was a backwards ice blue crescent moon with a purple teardrop at the top tip of the crescent moon. My curves became more defined, my muscles more toned like I constantly worked out. My breasts became bigger, now the size of a DD cup. I knew I had to do shopping for new bras. My canines became fangs, and my nails became claws. Then a sharp pain started from my tailbone, and out sprouted a black blue tail that looked like it was dipped in red paint. My hair also had the same red tips.

My eyes which were a milk chocolate brown, became a sapphire blue with ice blue rings around the iris and pupil. Once the transformation was done, I couldn't believe my eyes. I knew exactly what kind of demon I was. A inuyoukai by the looks of it. But what kind I didn't know.

So I turned to my mother. "Mom, what kind of youkai am I?" I asked.

"You my dear daughter are an elemental inuyoukai. You are able to control the elements, such as fire, wind, earth, water, ice, time, and shadow. You also have abilities that most inuyoukai have, like poison claws, poison whip, but in your case yours became a poison whip with purification. You have speed, teleportation by creating a cloud under your feet with your powers. And you will be able to meld your miko powers into any weapon you'd like. Because of the type of youkai you are, you can shape shift into any animal you want. You can read minds, control a person's emotions or just feel their emotions." My mother said explaining my powers to me.

I nodded, that was a lot of interesting powers. I didn't know if I wanted to read people's minds; or control and feel people's emotions. That would be like controlling how they are, who they are. I didn't want to be like that, but it's not like I could help it. These powers are now apart of me, I can't change that.

"Awesome." I said after a few moments.

Two days later I created a necklace that hid my demon form from the world. This was a world filled with humans, and they feared what they didn't understand. I learned every time Inuyasha walked into a village, humans hated the very sight of him, and demons tried to kill him for existing.

Now that I had my concealment spell on, I grabbed my fully packed backpack; one strap on my shoulders, and walked out the door. I headed to the bone eater's well, and jumped in. The familiar blue light surrounded me, moments later I landed on the other side. The fresh air breezing past my nose, I took a deep breath and smiled.

' _I knew there was a reason I loved this era. The air is so clean, made it easier to breath, unlike in my era where the air is so smothering with chemicals and smoke._ ' I thought before I jumped out of the well landing on my feet gracefully.

I closed my eyes, letting my aura out so I can search out any threats or people nearby. I sensed that Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha were nowhere in Kaede's village. I frowned, where could they be?

I walked forward into the forest leading to Kaede's village, when I entered the village as usual everyone was moving about doing their daily chores. I walked towards Kaede's hut, and walked in. Kaede as usual was making her delicious stew, but Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Inuyasha were nowhere to be seen.

"Kaede, where is everyone?" I asked raising an elegant black eyebrow.

"They left to go shard hunting, child. They didn't want to wait for ye. Shippo went with them because they demanded it." Kaede stated looking up from her pot of stew.

I sighed frowning. ' _So they left me… what the fuck…_ ' I thought bitterly glaring at the floor.

Later that night, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Inuyasha returned. I didn't bother to look up, still glaring at the floor.

"So you're all back are you? Kaede told me you all left to go shard hunting, and didn't bother to wait for me." I said coldly my arms crossed over my well endowed chest.

All of them were silent for a few minutes before Sango spoke up. "I am sorry Kagome. But we have better things to do then wait around for you to come back, like hunting for jewel shards so Naraku doesn't get them." Sango snapped.

' _She's not sorry, not fucking sorry at all. She's changed. She never used to speak to me like that._ ' I thought, as my sadness was taken over my anger.

"You don't think I know that? I've only been gone a week Sango. But you've turned from kind to a real bitch. And I don't think I like it." I hissed finally looking up from the floor, a icy glare on my face.

"Hey don't talk to Sango like that! If anyone's the bitch it's you!" Inuyasha snapped glaring at me.

"I agree with Inuyasha. Sango didn't deserve name calling." Miroku said with a scowl.

' _Something is going on, and I don't like the way it's going._ ' I thought narrowing my eyes.

I scowled darkly, glaring at the three of them. Shippo then came in, and grinned. "Momma!" He yelled before he ran towards me jumping on my lap.

My expression softened, as I looked at Shippo, who I've started to see as a son.

"Hello Shippo. Have they treated you well?" I asked hugging Shippo to me.

"No! Inuyasha was constantly hitting me when I asked if we could turn back to Kaede's village to get you. And when I yelled at Inuyasha that he didn't care about you, Sango slapped me and told me to stop mentioning your name." Shippo said scowling, his eyes watering.

I growled dangerously, my glare darkening promising pain. "You hit my son?" I said slowly, before getting up off the floor slowly.

My body tensed, ready to fight if I had to.

"Damn rights we did! That kid wouldn't shut up about you!" Sango hissed angrily.

"The brat was annoying me. That's why I hit him." Inuyasha said calmly a glare still on his face.

"I didn't hit Shippo if that's what you are thinking. I just didn't feed him when he started talking about you. Kagome, we want you to leave and never return. Take Shippo with you if you'd like. Good riddance." Miroku said coldly.

My breath hitched in my throat. I wasn't expecting this from them. I didn't expect betrayal, never betrayal. But they've all changed. That's when I smelt it, and it was coming from Sango. She smelled of Inuyasha, and a little something extra, which smelled like cinnamon. Sesshomaru once told me that if cinnamon was involved in a person's scent that usually meant they were pregnant.

I narrowed my eyes angrily, and growled low in my throat with displeasure.

"Sango is pregnant? And she smells of you, Inuyasha." I sneered hatefully.

"Four days ago, Inuyasha mated Sango. If you thought I was hurt by that, I wasn't. I found myself a woman as well, her name is Sheila, she is beautiful and I married her." Miroku said with a blank face.

For a moment I thought my heart stopped beating. My chest tightened painfully. They've betrayed me. Sango knew that I loved Inuyasha, she knew and yet she mated Inuyasha. Miroku, he was supposed to love Sango, but he married another woman. They hit my son just for talking about me, they didn't feed my son when he mentioned my name. I trusted them to watch my son while I was gone. They didn't, they only abused him.

I snarled, my claws broke free of my concealment spell and slashed Sango's throat. Then I turned to Miroku, killed him by breaking his neck, finally I ripped off Inuyasha's head. I left none of them alive. Miroku's woman would just have to suffer knowing her husband was killed. But she wouldn't know who killed him. I would cover my tracks; like any killer would do. Shippo was shaking with fear. I knew he was afraid, and I felt guilt that I frightened my kit. However killing them had to be done. I never let betrayers live. It was now my new rule.

"I am sorry Shippo, I didn't mean to frighten you. It had to be done." I whispered to Shippo.

Shippo nodded his head, "I know momma. Can we go?" Shippo whimpered softly.

I nodded with a smile. "Where'd you like to go my little one?" I asked.

"Your time momma. Please?" Shippo whispered softly.

I thanked god that I had demon hearing, or I wouldn't have heard him at all.

"Of course." I said softly, picking Shippo up in my arms, grabbing my backpack on the floor and walked out of Kaede's hut.

I didn't bother moving the bodies that littered Kaede's floor. I used my fire element burning the bodies into ash. I used my wind element to blow the ashes out the door. I didn't want Kaede angry with me if I left a mess on her floor. With that done, I started to walk towards the well. I arrived at the well in two minutes since I used my demon speed. Without looking back I jumped in, the familiar blue light surrounded us, taking us back to my time.

When the light faded, I looked up seeing the well house's roof over our heads. I jumped up landing on my feet gracefully, walked to the sliding doors, but before I opened them, I sealed the well for eternity, so it would never be used again. I walked out of the well house, and walked to my house - I opened the front door, closing it softly.

"Mom I'm back!" I called out announcing our arrival.

"Oh! Kagome you're back early. Who's this little guy?" My mom said then noticed a sleeping Shippo in my arms.

"This mom is Shippo, my adopted son." I said with a soft smile on my lips.

My mother's eyes widened, then grinned excitedly.

"I'm a grandmother now? How exciting!" My mother exclaimed.

I smirked shaking my head. My mother had something about having grandchildren, and now that she had one; she would most likely spoil him every chance she got.

"Oh! Before I forget, Billy called, he wants you to come to Forks, Washington so you can finish your education." My mother said taking Shippo from my arms.

"Uncle Billy called? And he wants me to move to Forks to finish my education? Mom what did you tell him?" I said with a confused look that soon turned into a stern look.

My mother gave a sheepish look, as if feeling sorry she mentioned anything. "I told him that because of all your travelling, you didn't have time for school. I also told him that you failed your 11th grade because of the number of absences, and he offered to enroll you in Forks High to retake grade 11." My mother told me.

I groaned, "Why did you tell him that mom?"

"Because sweetie, your current school called and said all schools in Tokyo wouldn't take you because of your history of absences, and illnesses. Not like they knew you're illnesses were faked." My mother said sweetly.

"So my current school kicked me out?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

I knew that eventually my school would kick me out for not attending. And I was way behind in my school work, not that I cared. I didn't need help with my school work, I understood it all. I just thought it pointless since I knew all the answers while everyone else was struggling just to answer one question.

When I was 7 years old, I was declared a prodigy. When word spread, every teacher wanted the chance to have me as their student. Every school wanted me as a student - and I was sick of it. The martial arts studios in Tokyo, wanted me as their student as well. Who was I to say no? So I attended martial arts classes at 7 years old. By the time I was 10 years old I mastered everything they had to teach me.

"Yes dear, they kicked you out. However Forks High accepted your enrollment. They are expecting you next month at the beginning of September. Better start packing now Kagome." My mother said smiling before she walked into the kitchen to start dinner.

I sighed, and started walking up the stairs to my room. On the way I walked by Souta's room, his door was open so I saw him playing his video games as usual.

"Hey Souta…" I said in a bored tone. "Wanna come with me to Forks?" I asked him.

"Forks? Isn't that in America sis? I'm pretty sure it wasn't I who was enrolled in Forks High. You were. So you go, I'll stay here with mom and gramps." Souta said without looking away from his video game.

I frowned, I hated it when Souta didn't give eye contact when he spoke to someone. He was way too into his video game. It was a habit of his, and quite frankly it was very rude. I huffed stomping to my room which was next to his, slamming the door.

I grabbed two black and red suitcases that sat on the shelf in my closet. I started packing all my clothes, accessories, my laptop, makeup, toiletries, etc…

When I was done, I zipped up my suitcases. I laid down on my bed - closing my eyes. Soon enough I fell asleep, the last thought on my mind was the betrayal of my supposed friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight's Demon Miko

By: SapphireKageKyuura92

Chapter 2: Arriving In Forks

Kagome's POV

When the sunlight shined into my room I woke up. Groaning with displeasure of the sunlight in my eyes, I sat up. I looked around my room; I smirked with amusement when I saw Shippo sleeping next to me.

I slipped out of bed without waking Shippo, walked to my closet, picked out my clothes for the day. I picked out a black form fitting tank top that said 'Pain is only the beginning. Then you die.' In white bold letters. Next I picked out black skinny jeans with rhinestones that decorated the back pockets and the curve of the front pockets. Next I picked out my undergarments, a black and red lace bra with matching lace panties. When my clothes were picked out I walked to my private bathroom, and took a quick shower.

When I was done, I got out, drying myself off - and dressed into my clothes. I then grabbed my brush and brushed my hair. My hair was straight, always has been, that went to my knees. Right at this moment I wasn't wearing my concealment spell, so my demon form stared back at me in the mirror.

It's been awhile since I looked at my demon form. I was beautiful, so beautiful in fact that I would most likely make all the guy's heads turn and make them drool with lust. Ice blue stripes elegantly curved along my cheeks, wrists, waist, thighs and ankles. My tail softly brushed against my ankles. Using my aura my hair and tail were dry. I smiled pleased with my look, then applied black eyeliner and mascara.

I wasn't much for makeup, since I didn't need it. When I was done with my makeup, I put on clear lip gloss, and put my hair in a high ponytail, braiding it and tying it with a purple ribbon.

Finally finished, I walked out of the bathroom to see that Shippo was awake.

"Good morning momma…" Shippo said sleepily and yawned.

I smiled, "Good morning. Come let's go down for breakfast before we have to leave for the airport."

With that said, Shippo got off the bed and into my arms. Walking downstairs, and into the kitchen, I saw my mother putting food on to plates, then setting them on the table. Both of us sat down and started eating. When finished, we put the plates into the sink, went to the bathroom brushed our teeth, got Shippo dressed into a black t-shirt with a green fox on it, and blue jean shorts, put on his black and green sneakers, and out the door we went. Apparently my mother put our suitcases into the trunk of my lamborghini.

We both got into the car, waved my mother goodbye, and drove off. Arriving at the airport an hour later, bought our tickets to Seattle, since that was the only place that had an airport, showed them our passports, then got on the plane. I watched as they loaded my car into the cargo hold, along with our suitcases.

15 minutes later the plane started to take off. Hours later we arrived in Seattle. We waited patiently for our suitcases, when we finally got them we walked out of the building, seeing my car parked just outside the doors. I smiled at the man in thanks, put our suitcases in the trunk, the both of us getting in the car, and drove off to Forks.

It was a good 2 hour drive from Seattle to Forks.(I honestly don't know the distance from Forks to Seattle. But this is my story so anything goes.) I parked my car in the driveway of a two story mansion, that was in the forest of Forks. I liked how secluded it was, since I was honestly not to fond of humans now a days.

Getting out of the car, walking up to the front door, and unlocking the door, we walked in. The house was amazing, I was so glad that my family was rich. My mother was an interior designer, my grandfather used to be a graphic designer and computer programmer, so the both of them made thousands of dollars every paycheck.

I wasn't so sure about my father, since I never met him. I wasn't even sure he was even alive. And if he was alive, I think I'd hate his very presence for leaving us the way he did. Mother used to tell him how much she loved him; about how much it hurt her when he just up and left. He didn't give a reason or even an explanation of why he was leaving.

My mother never saw him again. She later remarried a man named Toya Hakume, who was a rich businessman. Toya was Souta's father, I never saw him as my father though. He always ignored me if I was in the same room as him. He paid more attention to Souta then he did me. And I hated it, so I ignored Toya as much as he ignored me. Or I just avoided being in the same room as him.

My mother had noticed the behaviour between us, and scolded me about not spending enough time with Toya. She told me I should be doing father daughter time. I just snapped back telling her that he ignored me every time, that he never spoke me not even once. And all his time was spent with Souta anyway. My mother didn't like my response, but I didn't care if she did or not. My mother then came to see what I meant as she watched Toya ignore me in favor of Souta.

She talked to Toya about it, demanding he spend time with me. Toya looked at me with a blank expression, and said I wasn't his daughter, so he didn't have to spend time with me.

My mother was furious, a month later she filed for a divorce. Toya wasn't happy; so he demanded, argued and fought every time with her until the divorce was finalized. I later then realised he only wanted my mother for her money and her body. I knew my mother was a very beautiful woman, with curves that put all women to shame. She was often sought after by men for that very reason. No one was like my father, and she told me that. She said that my father was a very kind, generous, loving and compassionate man. That he loved her very much. Or he did, then I was born - and that all changed.

So I had wondered what had changed him. What made him leave? What made him abandon us in such a way. My mother told me that he left for another woman, she didn't know the woman's name so it wasn't revealed to me. That very woman had a daughter, named Bella. I was filled with rage, with fury for the longest time. Spent every day at the gym punching a punching bag. Every time I punched a hole in it, and had to replace it. I spent at least $2,000 dollars on punching bags. Eventually I just stopped going to the gym, and spent my time practicing my martial arts so I didn't get rusty.

"Momma?" Shippo's voice snapped me out of my thoughts, thoughts that revolved around my past.

I looked at Shippo, "Yes Shippo?"

"Can I go pick out my room?" Shippo asked with wide excited eyes.

I smiled. "Of course, go on." I said to him, following him up the stairs.

' **I sense vampires and wolves here. Looks like we'll be surrounded by the supernatural again.'** My beast rumbled in my head from it's cage.

' _I sense it too beast. I'm sure we'll be meeting these vampires and wolves soon enough._ ' I replied back to my beast.

We soon came to the rooms on the second floor. Shippo had a thoughtful look on his face before he walked up to the fourth door, opening it. Looking inside the room I knew it was perfect for him. The walls were painted green, the curtains were green, the carpet was green, the dresser was made out of cherry wood, same with the end tables. Walking into the bathroom, the walls were green only a lighter shade of green. The floor tiles were green and white, the shower tiles were also green and white. The counter was green, the sink was white.

"Awesome! I love this room momma!" Shippo said excitedly.

I left Shippo's room to pick out my own room, I opened the door two doors down from Shippo's. The walls were painted baby blue with dark blue backwards crescent moons. The carpet was dark blue, the sheets on my bed was dark blue silk, same with the pillowcases. The comforter was dark blue and baby blue with a inu howling at the moon embroidered in silver thread. The curtains were baby blue, I walked into the bathroom, the walls were dark blue, the tiles for the floor were baby blue and dark blue, the shower tiles was dark blue and baby blue, the counter was dark blue, the sink was white. The dresser was made out of cherry wood, same with the end tables.

' _I just love this room._ ' I thought with a pleased smile.

' **Me too.'** My beast said with a pleased growl.

"Shippo come on we gotta go to La Push to meet my Uncle Billy!" I called out, leaving my room closing the door behind me.

Shippo peaked his head out from his doorway and whined. "But momma I haven't done unpacking yet!"

I frowned. "Shippo." I said in a stern 'behave or else' tone. "We have to. Let's go."

Shippo sighed, nodding his head and closed his door behind him following closely behind me. We walked out of the house, I locked the door behind me, slipping the key into my pocket. I walked to my car, Shippo slid into the passenger's seat, while I slid into the driver's seat.

I started the engine, and drove off to La Push. It's been a long time since I visited La Push. The last time I was here, I was only 5 years old. I wondered how much it changed.

We arrived at La Push in 20 minutes, parking my car in front of Billy's house. I stepped out of my car, along with Shippo, and walked up to the front door.

I knocked on the door, the door opened revealing my Uncle Billy. I smiled. "Uncle, it's been awhile hasn't it?"

Billy grinned, "Kagome! My have you grown!" Billy said as he hugged me.

"Of course!" I said with a grin of my own. I sniffed the air smelling a scent of wet dog.

I scrunched up my nose in displeasure. But didn't say anything.

"Who's this?" Billy asked when he noticed Shippo hiding behind my legs.

"Uncle, meet my adopted son Shippo." I said as I pulled Shippo from behind my legs.

"Hello little one, I'm Billy Black, Kagome's uncle. I guess that makes me your great uncle doesn't it?" Billy said with a smile.

Shippo grinned, "I guess so."

"Where's Jacob?" I asked looking around.

"He's out with the boys, he should be back later." Billy said opening the door further to let me and Shippo in.

We walked into the house, it was rather small, but it was okay for only two people. We took our seats on the couch.

"So, what's new with you uncle?" And a rather long conversation started.


	3. Chapter 3

Twilight's Demon Miko

By: SapphireKageKyuura92

Chapter 3: Meeting The Quileute Pack

Jacob's POV

Today the pack and I were at the Cullen's house training how to kill newborns. I wasn't happy about it, being around the bloodsuckers was rather uncomfortable for me. I didn't like that Bella was dating Edward, because I wanted her to love me, to be with me.

Eventually I got over that line of thinking; that Bella would be mine if I just got rid of Edward. I didn't want kill the Cullen's. I just didn't like it. Sam was talking with Carlisle about what the next course of action would be.

Quil, Embry and Seth were training with Emmett. Paul, Jared and I were training with Jasper. I admit it was kind of fun, learning how to kill newborns because Jasper knew all about newborns and how to kill them.

Edward, Esme, Rosalie and Alice were training together. Bella was sitting on the deck reading a book. She was completely helpless when it came to fighting. She was weak in some ways, constantly needing to be saved. The only thing she was good at was blocking the bloodsucker's powers. Edward couldn't read Bella's mind, Aro couldn't see every thought she ever had. Jane couldn't make her feel mental pain, none of the bloodsucker's powers worked on Bella. And for that I was thankful.

I honestly didn't know what I saw in Bella. I grew up with her yes, I was her best friend another yes. But I noticed recently that I was beginning to fall out of love with her. I just saw her as an annoyingly weak little sister.

I normally never take my phone with me, but today I needed it. It started to ring, making everyone stop what they were doing. I raised an eyebrow giving them a look that said 'what are you stopping for?' and answered my phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

" _Jacob, I was just calling to let you know that Kagome has arrived. She's at the house."_ My dad's voice said as soon as I answered.

"Are you kidding me? Kagome actually came to Forks? She hasn't been here in years." I said with a scoff of disbelief.

I noticed everyone's stares, some with confusion others with curiosity.

I knew some of them were confused on who Kagome was. I also knew some were curious to know who Kagome was to cause such a reaction out of me. I suppose I would have some explaining to do when I hung up my phone.

" _I know that Jacob. But I wanted her to continue her education at Forks High. Her mother told me that because of her travelling all over Japan, she didn't have time for school. Unfortunately she failed grade 11 because of all her absences, so she'll have to retake the grade."_ My dad said.

"Why can't she go to school on the reserve?" I asked.

" _She's not a native of La Push, Jacob. I thought you knew that. Anyways when are you coming home?"_ My dad said calmly.

"In a few hours. The Cullens are training us how to kill newborn bloodsuckers." I said to my dad.

I noticed the displeased looks from Bella when I called the newborns bloodsuckers. I thought she knew how I felt about vampires, it's not like I'd change the way I called them. It was in my nature.

" _Well hurry home soon, Kagome is waiting for you. If I have to wait to eat dinner because Kagome is waiting for you to come home, I'll kick your ass, doesn't matter if I'm on a wheelchair or not."_ My dad said irritation clear in his voice.

I chuckled. "Okay, okay! I'll hurry home right now. See you soon." I said hanging up my phone putting it back in my pocket.

"Sorry guys, I have to head home. My cousin just arrived today, and she's waiting for me to come home so she could cook dinner. Dad threatened to kick my ass if he had to wait any longer for me." I said giving an amused smirk.

My pack laughed while Sam just smirked. He was obviously amused by the comment about my dad threatening to kick my ass if I made him wait any longer for dinner.

"Can we come?" Seth asked walking over.

I nodded, ran over to behind the trees and we phased into wolves, the entire pack running behind me.

Minutes later we all arrived at my house. We phased back putting back on our shorts, and walked inside the house.

"Dad I'm home. I brought the pack with me." I said.

"Hey son, Kagome's in the kitchen." My dad said rolling towards us in his wheelchair.

I walked into the kitchen, and my breath hitched. Standing in my kitchen was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had long knee length black blue hair, sapphire blue eyes with ice blue rings around the iris and pupil, sun kissed skin, well toned muscles clad in a black form fitting tank top that said 'Pain is only the beginning. Then you die.' In white bold letters. Black skinny jeans that hugged her thighs and hips to perfection.

The girl turned as if sensing my presence. "Hello Jacob, I see you've finally come home. Nice to see you again." She said smiling.

I was confused because I didn't recognized her so why was she saying my name as if she knew me. I raised an eyebrow at her frowning. I knew my look alone said 'Who are you?'

The girl sighed, "I can't believe you don't recognize your own cousin…" She deadpanned.

My eyes widened, this girl was my cousin?! No. Fucking. Way. She was gorgeous!

"My god Kagome! You're fucking gorgeous, no wonder I couldn't recognize you! You've really changed over the years. I thought you were some sexy woman I've never met standing in my kitchen." I said then joked at the end with a smirk.

She smirked back amused. "Of course I've changed Jake. So you've brought guests?"

I nodded, "Yeah they are in the living room with my dad." I said pointing my thumb behind me.

"Shippo watch the food please." Kagome said before walking past me and into the living room.

Kagome's POV

I walked into the living room, and saw 6 people sitting on the couch across from my uncle. I looked at all of them analyzing their looks.

The first one was buff but not too buff, tall, bronze skin, short black hair, a tattoo on his right arm, and dark brown almost black eyes. The next was smaller with short but nicely trimmed hair, caramel bronze skin, chocolate brown eyes, and a boyish smile on his face. The third one also had nicely trimmed short black hair, brown eyes, a cocky smirk on his face, well-toned, tall and good looking just like the first two. And a tattoo on his left arm. The fourth one had short black hair, but was a little longer than the other three, tall, bronze skin, toned muscles, he was alright, I had seen better looking men than him. He had a tattoo on his right arm, and brown eyes. The fifth one was the same as the third one, but with dark brown eyes, caramel bronze skin, a smirk on his face that was decisively cocky. The sixth one was the same, only his skin was a darker bronze, lighter brown eyes, and a tattoo on his left arm. All of them wore holy blue jean shorts also all of them were shirtless too. If she wasn't in control she would have drooled.

"That's Sam, Seth, Paul, Quil, Jared, and Embry." Came Jacob's voice from behind me.

Each of them waved, well except Sam who just nodded. He was just so serious, which made me think he was the alpha of the pack.

"Nice to meet you all! I'm Kagome Higurashi, Jacob's cousin." I said with a smile.

Sam's POV

I watched as Jacob went to the kitchen. And I heard his breath hitch. Naturally I was a curious person when the time called for it. Right now, Jacob's reaction made me curious to know what he saw.

Then I heard a voice that sounded like tinkling bells.

"Hello, Jacob you finally came home. Nice to see you again."

And then a moment of silence.

"I can't believe you don't recognize your own cousin…" She deadpanned.

"Oh Kagome! You're fucking gorgeous! No wonder I didn't recognize you! You've really changed!" Jacob said to the girl in a shocked but pleasantly surprised tone.

"Of course!" The girl replied. "So you brought guests?" She asked.

"Yeah, my pack are in the living room with my dad." Jacob said pointing his thumb in the direction of the living room.

Without another word, the said girl walked into the living room, and everything just froze, nothing in the room mattered but her. I wanted to be anything she would want or need. A lover, a brother, a friend, a protector. My heart started to race, then I realized I imprinted.

Shit.

What would Emily think? Emily was my fiancee and I loved her. There was one thing that didn't happen with Emily though… I didn't imprint on her.

Seth's POV

When Sam tensed up and froze I knew right then and there that he imprinted on the girl. I turned and looked at her also, what I hadn't been expecting was to tense and freeze also.

Nothing in the room mattered but her. I wanted to be anything she needed or wanted. A friend, a lover, a brother, a protector. My heart started to race, pounding in my ears, it was then I knew I imprinted.

Shit.

What was Leah going to think? I'm too young to be imprinted to anyone just yet. I'm only 16 years old. Leah will be pissed, and mom would be displeased. She never wanted me to imprint too early before I was ready. Not like I could stop it now, Kagome is my imprint just as she is Sam's imprint.

Double shit.

What would Sam think? He'd kill me. It's unheard of someone being imprinted on twice. Wolves don't like to share. Maybe we could talk it out. Yes that's right talk it out.

Paul's POV

When Sam and Seth froze and tensed up I knew that they just imprinted judging by their glazed over eyes.

I turned to look at the girl, then something happened I wasn't expecting. I froze and tensed up, nothing in the room mattered but her. I wanted to be everything she ever wanted or needed.

A friend, a lover, a brother, a protector. My heart started racing, my blood heated up. Shit I just imprinted. This isn't happening. I already have a girlfriend. What would I tell her? I can't just tell her that I'm breaking up with her because I found my imprint. She'd be furious.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Sam and Seth are going to kill me. They've imprinted on her too!

Jacob's POV

I saw Sam, Seth and Paul freeze up and tense, a glazed look took over their eyes. I knew they just imprinted on my cousin.

I wanted to laugh at them, tell them they should have waited until they imprinted. To tell them I told them so when I told them their imprint was still out there. And now that she's here, all of them have girlfriends. Sam is engaged to Emily. Seth has Maria who he met at school on the reserve. And Paul has Rachel. This is just too hilarious. They are doomed. When Emily, Maria and Rachel find out, they'll be furious and rain the seven layers of hell on them.

I can't wait to see their reactions. What would Kagome do I wonder. I noticed Kagome's confused look as she looked at me silently asking me what the hell was going on. I didn't say anything because it wasn't my place. That would be their job to tell Kagome. I wish them luck...


	4. Chapter 4

Twilight's Demon Miko

By: SapphireKageKyuura92

Chapter 4: Hell Hath No Fury: Pissed Off Kagome

Kagome's POV

I was deeply confused, I noticed the glazed looks on Sam's, Seth's and Paul's faces. I didn't know what was happening to them. I looked at Jacob with a look that clearly said 'What the hell is happening.' But Jacob didn't say anything. His look said 'It's not my place to tell.'

Now I was frustrated. Three guys I knew nothing about and Jacob wouldn't tell me a damn thing about what was wrong with them. I can't help them if I don't know what's going on. So I looked to my uncle.

"Tell me what's going on, uncle." I demanded.

"They imprinted." Was all my uncle said.

I raised an eyebrow, even more confused. ' _What the hell does imprinted even mean. Two words aren't gonna tell me what's going on old man…_ ' I thought bitterly with frustration.

Billy sighed, "Imprinted means that they've found their soulmate." Billy deadpanned.

My eyes widened with understanding. I knew the word soulmate, as it was common in the feudal era.

"Who is their soulmate?" I asked curiously.

"You." Was all Billy said.

My eyebrow twitched at his one word answer. But I understood. They've imprinted on me, so that meant I was the soulmate of three guys. Oh that's just great…

I looked at Sam, Seth and Paul once more, and walked up to them. I slapped each of them, each one snapped out of it. Sam scowled rubbing his cheek, Seth furrowed his eyebrows rubbing his cheek frowning at the stinging pain, and Paul growled in pain rubbing his cheek.

"What did you do that for?!" The three of them asked in unison.

"Well you three were all in a damned daze. The only way I got answers was by asking my uncle what the hell was going on. Jacob wouldn't answer. So why don't you tell me then." I said in a calm but frustrated tone.

"We imprinted." The three of them said at the same time. Then glared at each other.

I got that they didn't like that they imprinted same girl. Meaning me, and I didn't like the hostile glares they were giving each other.

I growled which snapped their attention back to me.

"If I'm going to be imprinted to you guys, you need to learn to share. No fighting, you hear me?" I said, glaring at them.

They nodded, "Understood." The three of them said.

I sighed, and walked back into the kitchen, Shippo was just setting the table, putting the food on the plates. I smiled at Shippo, and helped him. Minutes later, everything was set and called them in for dinner.

Everyone rushed into the kitchen as if the bats of hell were on their asses. They took a seat at the table and started to eat. I ate as I was making the food, as I'm sure Shippo did as well. They looked at me, silently asking me if I was going to eat.

"I ate while making the food. Don't mind me. And Shippo ate as well." I said answering their silent question.

Shippo nodded his head grinning in amusement as they stuffed their faces.

They went back to eating. When the food was all gone, I took the plates and put them in the sink. I filled the sink with hot soapy water and started to wash the dishes.

I hummed a wordless song, as I washed each dish. This song did have words to go with it, but I didn't want to sing it right at the moment. Then I felt stares at my back and turned to look.

"What?" I asked frowning.

"Can you sing that song you were humming?" Seth asked.

I sighed nodding and started to sing the song I was humming memorizing it word by word.

 **You're never gonna love me,**

 **So what's the use?**

 **What's the point in playing**

 **A game when you're gonna lose?**

 **What's the point of saying**

 **You love me like a friend?**

 **What's the point of saying**

 **It's never gonna end?**

 **You're too proud to say**

 **That you've made a mistake**

 **You're a coward til the end**

 **I don't want to admit**

 **That we're not gonna fit**

 **No, I'm not the type that you like.**

 **Why don't we just pretend?**

 **Lies**

 **Don't wanna know**

 **Don't wanna know, oh**

 **I can't let you go**

 **Can't let you go, oh**

 **I just want it to be perfect**

 **To believe it's all been worth the fight**

 **Lies**

 **Don't wanna know**

 **Don't wanna know, oh**

 **You only ever touch me**

 **In the dark**

 **Only if we're drinking**

 **Can you see my spark**

 **And only in the evening**

 **Can you give yourself to me**

' **Cause the night**

 **Is your woman**

 **And she'll set you free**

 **You're too proud to say**

 **That you've made a mistake**

 **You're a coward til the end**

 **I don't wanna admit**

 **That we're not gonna fit**

 **No, I'm not the type**

 **That you like.**

 **Why don't we just pretend?**

 **Lies**

 **Don't wanna know**

 **Don't wanna know, oh**

 **I can't let you go**

 **Can't let you go, oh**

 **I just want it to be perfect**

 **To believe it's all been worth the fight**

 **Lies**

 **Don't wanna know**

 **Don't wanna know, oh**

 **Lies**

 **Don't wanna know**

 **Don't wanna know, oh**

 **I can't let you go**

 **Can't let you go, oh**

 **I just want it to be perfect**

 **To believe it's all been worth the fight**

 **Lies**

 **Don't wanna know**

 **Don't wanna know, oh**

I finished the song opened my eyes that I didn't even realised had closed when I was singing, to see the sad looks on Sam, Seth, and Paul's faces.

"Did you write that?" Sam asked, knowing the others wouldn't ask in case it saddened me.

Already they were showing promise to being great protectors, and maybe later lovers when I get to know them better. I was not against being their imprintee, as long as they were good to me, loyal to me, and affectionate to me. Inuyasha wasn't at all affectionate. There were times where he showed worry, or concern for me. But it always vanished off his face minutes after it showed.

"Yes I wrote it." I replied looking at the ground.

There was a reason I had wrote the song. It reminded me of Inuyasha, and I wrote it because of him.

"So he hurt you then?" Paul asked frowning.

I nodded, there was no point in replying.

Three growls sounded from them, and I knew they were displeased.

"Where is he? I'll rip him a new asshole!" Paul growled out with an enraged glare.

"I'll kill him! How dare he?" Seth hissed out baring his teeth.

"I'll punch his head into the ground!" Sam snarled.

I wanted to laugh, this was amusing to me. To know they would kill Inuyasha for the pain he had caused me. I wasn't about to tell them that he betrayed me by mating Sango, or that my friend Miroku also betrayed me by starving my son and neglecting him when I trusted him to watch my son.

So I chuckled. "You don't need to guys, he's dead." I said which stopped all their growls.

"What do you mean he's dead?" Seth asked raising an eyebrow with disbelief.

"I mean I killed him." I stated keeping my face blank.

Three three of them gasped.

"You? You mean to tell me you've killed someone Kagome?" Sam asked frowning.

He was probably just displeased that I wasn't innocent. That even I have spilt blood, and that blood was still on my hands no matter how many times I've washed them.

I sighed. "Yes, I killed someone." I said in a bored tone.

"No woman should have her hands stained with blood. And certainly no woman will fight. It isn't a woman's place to fight. That's the man's job." Sam stated calmly.

I growled dangerously low in my throat. I instantly hated his thought process about women. He had no right to say that women couldn't fight. He had no right to say that women shouldn't have their hands stained with blood. It came with my job as a miko who protected the humans from demons, especially demons who came after the jewel. I had killed Inuyasha in a fit of rage and betrayal. I wasn't going to let him live after what he did to me. What he did to Shippo, what he had allowed to happen while I was gone.

"You mean to tell me… that I shouldn't fight or get my hands stained with blood because I'm a woman?" I asked slowly, my tone cold and heated like vicious venom.

I watched as the three of them shivered in obvious fear of what I would do to them.

' **Teach them a lesson they would never forget!'** My beast roared.

' _Oh I will. You get to watch…_ ' I said to my beast, my eyes then started to bleed blood red.

The fear was now evident on their faces. A evil smirk formed on my lips that promised pain.

" **I believe that is an insult. I've been fighting, been getting my hands bloodied since I was 7! Do not tell me I cannot fight or get my hands bloodied. Do you understand me?!** " I said, my voice became demonic as my beast raised to the surface a little.

Because of the concealment spell my beast couldn't take full control. Sam, Seth and Paul nodded their heads, bodies stiff and tense with fear. My eyes went back to their normal sapphire blue when my beast went back to it's cage.

When they were perfectly frozen in place, I stormed away. "Shippo let's go." I said sternly and out the door I went.

Shippo glared at them angrily, with a snarl he too went out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Twilight's Demon Miko

By: SapphireKageKyuura92

Chapter 5: Talking To Sam

Kagome's POV

After I stormed out of uncle Billy's and Jacob's house, I got into my car along with Shippo who followed behind me and drove away to my house. We got to our house 20 minutes later got out, and stormed into the house locking the door behind us.

"Momma, how could he say that to you? It's that a bit sexist?" Shippo said frowning deeply.

I sighed. "Yes it's sexist, and very rude. As for how he could say that to me, he believes that women shouldn't fight or get their hands bloodied. That they should only do house chores, cook, and make babies." I hissed out cooly.

Shippo hissed between clenched teeth. I smirked, "Why don't you get ready for bed?"

He nodded and went upstairs. I walked up behind him and into my room. I closed the door behind me, changed out of my clothes and into my silk purple pj bottoms and a form fitting light purple tank top.

I crawled into my bed, and instantly fell asleep with the last thought about my three imprintee's.

Jacob's POV

I growled, having just watched my cousin storm out of my house in a blinding fury. Like they say, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Only she wasn't scorned, she was furious like the sexist comment that came from Sam.

I was disappointed in Sam, for he should have known that wasn't the right thing to say. Then again he didn't know my cousin all that well; and to just assume she would stay in the house doing house chores, cook and make babies. Kagome wasn't that type of girl, hell she would kick the ass of someone who even mentioned it.

I glared at Sam. "What the fuck were you thinking Sam? She isn't the kind of girl to stay in the house, do house chores, cook and make babies while you go out and do all the fighting." I said with a angry sneer.

"Well as my intended mate she might as well learn to stay in the house, do chores, cook and make babies. I will not have my intended mate out fighting. That's a man's job!" Sam snapped glaring back at me.

Seth frowned, and Paul shook his head in obvious disappointed in Sam. I would be too if Kagome was my intended mate.

"Sam you have a lot to learn about women. Especially Kagome. She is obviously not human. So it wouldn't be in her nature to be a house wife." Seth said in a irritated tone.

"I agree with Seth. What you said was wrong, and you know it Sam." Paul coolly said.

Sam sighed, frowning. "I know. But I've been raised to never allow my woman to fight. That it is a man's job to look after the woman. That the woman should always be a house wife while the man goes out to fight, and put food on the table. Please don't ask me to change my ways." Sam said.

I frowned, whoever taught him that women should be house wives, needed to get shot.

"You will have to change your ways, or Kagome will never mate you. What will you do if Kagome rejects you Sam?" I stated frowning.

"He would be in pain from the rejection. If Kagome rejects him it is said that the one who imprinted on their chosen girl, that they'd feel inflicted pain, or possibly die from broken heart. It is also said that the one who imprinted can't imprint on another so is doomed to suffer being alone for eternity." Billy said as if reciting from a book he read.

"Fuck...I need to fix this don't I?" Sam mumbled frowning.

"Yes." Everyone said in unison.

Sam sighed once more before he got up from the couch and left the house, most likely to look for Kagome. None of us knew where she lived, as she was only visiting my house. Hell she didn't even tell Billy or I where she lived.

All I know is that it's close to where I live. "Paul, Seth, go after him. She's your girl too." I said looking at them.

They nodded and chased after Sam.


	6. Chapter 6

Twilight's Demon Miko

By: SapphireKageKyuura92

Chapter 6: Fixing The Problem

Sam's POV

For hours I searched for Kagome, and still no sign of her. I was in a panic, wondering if I had lost her for good. I didn't want to lose her, I just got her. I didn't want to know what would happen if she rejected the imprint.

I heard footfalls behind me, and turned. Behind me were Seth and Paul. I didn't want to share Kagome, but it would leave me no choice since they imprinted on her too. It was unknown what would happen if three of the ones who imprinted on the same girl were rejected. It wasn't in werewolf 101: Imprints.

"Sam, we'll help you look. Have you tried sniffing for her scent?" Seth suggested with a shrug.

My eyes widened, scent! That's it.

I sniffed the air, and smelled the most amazing mouth watering scent ever. It smelled of vanilla, strawberries, roses and chocolate. So I followed it, Seth and Paul followed of course much to my displeasure.

I stopped running when I came across a two story mansion. This wasn't a house, it was huge! Don't tell me Kagome lived here? I walked up to the front door ringing the doorbell.

The lights were off so I knew she might be sleeping, and wouldn't have heard knocking if I did knock. So I rang the doorbell instead. When no one answered, I rang the doorbell again.

Finally the door swung open swiftly, revealing a rather annoying girl.

"What do you want?" She snapped.

"I came to apologize for what I said earlier. I didn't mean to upset you. It's just the way I was raised. My father drilled it into my head as a boy. Will you forgive me?" I said with a pleading look on my face.

Kagome had a hesitant look on her face, her face completely blank, void of emotion. It was kind of scary actually. And I prided myself as a man who didn't fear anything. That is until I met Kagome.

"Okay." She said after minutes of agonizing silence.

I, Seth and Paul shared a look of relief.

"But if you say anything like that again, I'll kick your ass, are we understood?" Kagome hissed lowly narrowing her eyes glaring at me.

I nodded my head. "We're understood." I said.

Later on that day, Kagome came along with us to the Cullen's house. She watched us train with the Cullen's intently. I felt a sudden shiver of delight at how intently she was watching us, though her eyes stayed focused on me, Seth and Paul.

I felt pleased by that, that meant she only saw us. She didn't look at any other men, and I was happy about that. That meant she would stay loyal. Leah however glared at Kagome for some reason or other. I knew she was unhappy that she was the one I imprinted on.

Leah loved me I knew that, I've always known that. But honestly I didn't care. When one imprints, their past lovers become just that the past. She shouldn't be angry that Kagome is my intended mate. I would have thought she would move past it, but she didn't.

I frowned, I hope Leah doesn't start shit. Who knows what Kagome would do to her if she did. I don't even want to imagine it. Kagome is a scary woman when she's pissed.

Kagome's POV

I felt a heated glare at the back of my head. Turning I saw a girl glaring at me for some reason or another. I found I didn't like it, she didn't even know me to suddenly hate me.

"What are you glaring at?" I asked coolly narrowing my eyes.

"You took him." She hissed angrily.

"Took who?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sam. You took him! He was mine!" She snapped clenching her fists at her sides.

"He's not yours, he's mine. Best not lay claims on what's mine, girl." I said coldly.

A yell of fury left the girl's throat as she charged at me. I narrowed my eyes, she wanted to fight did she? Well bring it on…

Before she could land a first punch, I flung her harshly into a tree. A yelp of pain escaped her throat. I felt no guilt, after all she started it.

"Give him back to me!" She yelled charging at me again.

I noticed that everyone watched, Sam was tense ready to come over and stop the girl from doing anything stupid, Seth seethed angrily glaring at her but stood tensely next to Sam, and Paul looked like he was ready to rip the poor girl's head off.

I said nothing, and leaped to the side avoiding another punch, leaped again when she tried for a kick. This girl was slow, she had like no fighting experience, and next to no discipline, and no manners. Didn't her mother teach her anything?

"Enough." I said coldly, before I threw her again into a tree, this time the tree snapped in half and she crashed into another tree. She was knocked out cold.

Sam, Seth and Paul relaxed as soon as the girl was knocked out. "Who the fuck is she to attack me?" I asked coolly.

"Her name is Leah, she's my sister. And she has been in love with Sam for as long as I remember. The reason she attacked you, my guess is that you were a threat to her getting Sam." Seth explained, his voice laced with anger at his sister.

I scoffed, "Like hell she'd get Sam. He's mine now. I'd kick her ass the next time she tries." I growled out.

Sam looked at me lovingly and proud. Seth smiled wrapping his arm around my waist. Paul gave a delighted growl placing kisses along my neck. I smiled purring softly.

"What the fuck is this?!" A yell came from behind us, we all turned to see three women, all with pissed off scowls on their faces.

' _You have gotta be kidding me… more drama?_ ' I thought to myself with a irritated scowl on my face.

' **These bitches must be ex lovers of our intended mates. Let's get rid of them..'** My beast growled within my mind.

' _No, that would be improper. Plus I want to see what they do first before taking action._ ' I replied to my beast.

My beast growled before retreating back into it's cage.

"Rachel…" Paul softly whispered but I heard him just fine.

"Maria…" Seth whispered his eyes wide with panic.

"Emily." Sam whispered, his face blank void of emotion.

' _Rachel, Maria, and Emily must of been their girlfriends before they imprinted on me._ ' I thought trying to keep the pained look off my face.

The one thing I feared was my intended mates leaving me for other women. I didn't want a repeat of what happened with Inuyasha. I didn't want to feel the pain, the rejection, the betrayal. Everything came rushing back to me, things I wanted to forget.

I whimpered as if in pain, and it drawed the attention of Sam, Seth and Paul. Sam wrapped his arms around me pulling me into his chest, a concerned frown on his face.

"What is wrong?" Sam asked running his hand through my hair.

"You three won't go back to them will you?" I whispered into his chest. He seemed to have heard because he tightened his arm around me.

"No, never. Emily is my ex now. I'm imprinted on you, and I'm not leaving you for her." Sam whispered into my ear.

"Never. Rachel is a girl of the past." Paul said softly to me.

"I won't leave you, love. Maria is now my ex. I won't leave you for her." Seth whispered into my ear kissing my cheek.

I finally relaxed. I was relieved; I was almost scared for a moment.

"Why are you holding her so affectionately?" Maria sneered.

"Why are you being so affectionate? Why are you even touching her hair?" Emily said seething.

"What the fuck Paul? Who the fuck is she? Are you cheating on me?" Rachel demanded.

Sam, Seth and Paul frowned, glaring at the three girls for even asking the questions. If anything they held me tighter, growling low in their throats.

"One, she is my imprintee or as term intended mate. Two, I will not allow you to talk like that. Three, you will leave now." Paul snapped.

"Leave Emily, you are not wanted here. I've imprinted, and I'm not leaving her for you. So get lost." Sam growled.

"I'm holding her affectionately because she's my intended mate. I've imprinted on her, and I'm not going to stand for you causing a damned scene Maria. Leave." Seth snapped.

Emily, Maria and Rachel screeched before they stormed away. I smiled happy that they were gone. Their scents were beginning to bother my nose. What did they do bathe in perfume?

Later on that night, I decided to stay with Sam, I laid down in his bed. I frowned, where will he sleep? I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice the bed sinking as he laid down behind me. He wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me towards him.

I snapped out of it and saw him behind me. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing Kagome? I'm going to sleep." He sarcastically replied closing his eyes.

My eyes widened. "You mean you are going to sleep here, in this very bed with me?" I asked incredulously.

He smirked without opening his eyes. "Sleep Kagome." He whispered.

I sighed looking away from him and closed my eyes. Minutes later I fell asleep thinking about how warm he was.


	7. Chapter 7

Twilight's Demon Miko

By: SapphireKageKyuura92

Chapter 7: First Day of School

Kagome's POV

The morning sunlight shined in my eyes, I groaned burrowing my head into the bare chest I was against. I slowly opened my eyes, blinking them to get rid of the sleepy blur as my eyes started to slowly focus.

My eyes then met bronze skin, with each breath the person next to me took I rose with him. I was pretty sure it was a him considering there was no breasts.

I tilted my head and saw Sam sleeping peacefully, an arm under his head while the other was around my waist. I started to move his arm but it tightened around my waist.

"What are you doing Kagome?" He asked sleepily without opening his eyes.

"Getting up so I can get ready for school." I whispered and went to move his arm again.

He removed his arm and rolled over. "Mmk…" He mumbled falling back to sleep.

I shook my head and went to the bathroom, took a quick shower. I realised that I didn't have any clean clothes here.

Shit… what was I going to wear? I walked out back into Sam's room from the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around my body. My wet hair dripping drops of water on to the towel.

I looked around the room, went to his dresser where I was sure he had clothes and looked through the drawers as silently as I could.

No clothes that would fit me. I had no choice I had to turn into my beast form and run to my house to get dressed. I sighed, seeing a piece of paper on his end table, next to a pen and wrote a note.

 _Sam_

 _I'm sorry I left without saying anything. But I didn't have any clothes to wear._

 _I went home to get dressed. After that I will be heading to school. I'll see you later._

 _Love you_

 _Kagome_

When I was done with my note, I placed it on the pillow next to him, and walked out of his room not making a noise. I left his house, still in only a towel. I looked around making sure no one was around, took my concealment charmed necklace off, and closed my eyes. I opened my eyes again, they were blood red and seconds later I was in my huge inu beast form.

Without hesitation I ran in the direction of my house. I made sure I stuck to the trees so the humans wouldn't see me. What I wasn't expecting was to run into anyone. I came across Carlisle Cullen. What was he doing in the forest anyway?

He took a step towards me, and I growled a warning for him to stay away. Why did I bother. It's not like he could understand me.

"Do not worry I'm not going to hurt you. What are you anyway?" Carlisle asked curiously tilting his head in a dog like fashion.

If I wasn't in beast form I would have laughed and rolled my eyes. Doesn't he realize I can't talk back to him? So I settled for a soft growl as a response.

"She says she's a elemental inuyoukai. I assume youkai means demon in Japanese." A voice said and out walked Edward from behind a tree.

I nodded my head. Yes youkai meant demon in Japanese. Mentally I sighed I forgot he reads minds.

' _What are you doing in the forest?'_ I asked tilting my head.

"We were hunting. Who are you?" Edward asked.

I forgot that they didn't know I was Kagome because they never saw my beast form. Heck I didn't even show Sam, Seth or Paul or even the rest of the pack. I never showed uncle Billy either.

' _Kagome. This is my true beast form. I have a humanoid form too, but unfortunately I don't have any clothes except a towel that covers my body. And I wouldn't want to be seen almost naked in a forest. I was heading my house, sticking to the trees so the humans wouldn't see me.'_ I said.

"Kagome?! Seriously that's you? You're bigger than two houses combined on top of each other!" Edward exclaimed shocked, his jaw dropping to the floor.

"My god! Why didn't she show this to us earlier?" Carlisle questioned.

' _Because I wasn't ready for anyone to know. I need to get home now if I'm ever going to make it to school. Edward, you better hurry up hunting and get to school also. Wouldn't want Bella to complain.'_ I said before I ran off into the forest leaving them behind in the clearing.

I got to my house, transformed back to my humanoid form, slipped my necklace back on, and my human guise was back in place. I walked into my house, ran upstairs to my room, picked out my clothes which was a tight purple tank top, a mini jean jacket, a pair of black skinny jeans, black socks, a black lace bra with matching panties, changed into them.

I brushed my hair, putting it in a braid tying it with a purple ribbon. Then I applied eyeliner and mascara. Once finished I walked out of my room, only to see Shippo standing in the hall.

"Momma? Where have you been?" Shippo asked raising his eyebrow.

"Um… Sam's." I replied.

Shippo grinned, "Ohh? You were at Sam's were you. How was it?" Shippo asked.

My eyes widened and my cheeks flushed pink. "We didn't do anything Shippo…" I muttered.

"Yeah sure…" Shippo said in a disbelieving tone.

"Well get to school momma. I'm going over to Billy's." Shippo said before he ran off.

I sighed, wondering what I'd ever do with him. I then arrived at school 10 minutes later, walked in, found the office and got my schedule.

For the rest of the day it was good, lunch was okay I suppose. Then Bella and her friends decided to bother me.

They said a few words, asked me questions that they had no business asking. Then Bella asked me if I had a thing for Edward. I frowned, what the actual fuck? So I snapped and said I didn't, that I already had a man.

She looked as if she didn't believe me. Well that's her problem now isn't it. For the rest of the day I had a scowl on my face. Edward gave me a look that asked me if I was okay. So I mumbled no.

"What happened?" Edward asked as if already knowing what happened.

"Bella and her friends came up to me, asked me questions they had no business asking. Then Bella asked me if I had a thing for you. I told her I didn't, that I already had a man, she looked at me as if she didn't believe a word I said." I said with a frustrated huff.

"Don't you mean already have men? Kagome I know you're imprinted to three wolves. Why didn't you just tell her that?" Edward said smirking.

I scowled, "It wasn't her business to know." I hissed.

"It would have made her leave you alone though." Edward said with a shrug.

"Will you show Sam, Seth and Paul you're true form? You can't keep it hidden from them for long you know…" Edward said.

"I know." I said sighing. "I'll show them when I'm ready. Well I gotta go home. See you later Edward." I said leaving.

Later on that night I thought about if I should show them my true form. I knew I couldn't hide it from them, and I knew that it would cause problems if I started to keep secrets now. I didn't want to cause a rift between me and my mates.

In all due time I decided, then went to bed, thinking about my mates. And what to do about Bella. She was already starting to annoy me. And the last time I saw her, she was reading a book on the deck while the Cullen's and my mates along with their pack were training to kill newborns. Then Leah had to start shit, and my mates ex's had to cause a scene. I hadn't even talked to her that day. So how could she have assumed I had a thing for Edward. It was just outrageous. With that last thought I fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Twilight's Demon Miko

By: SapphireKageKyuura92

Chapter 8: Mission Accomplished: Telling Edward

Sam's POV

I woke up I don't even know how many hours. I had forgotten that Kagome had left the bed to get ready for school. I snapped my eyes open, looked around my room for any sign of her.

I didn't notice the sheet of paper on the pillow next to me. Instantly I just panicked; I rushed out of my bed, jumped out my bedroom window - landing on the ground. I looked in every direction and ran off in the direction of Seth's house.

When I got there I knocked on the door, praying it wasn't Leah who answered. I was relieved when it was Seth and Leah's mom, Sara Clearwater.

"Oh! Sam, how wonderful to see you! How have you been?" Sara said with a bright smile.

"Is Seth here?" I asked not even answering her question of how I've been.

In all honesty, I've been like shit until I met Kagome. And then she just up and vanishes, so I go into a panic naturally. What did she expect to happen when she left without telling me?

"Yeah he's here. I shall get him for you." Sara said, a displeased frown on her face she tried to hide with a forced smile.

I knew she was displeased that I didn't call for Leah. Did she honestly think I'd choose Leah, when I don't even like her that way? Nevermind… I've never liked her. I just tolerated her because she was Seth's sister.

Moments later Seth came to the door.

"Sam? What are you doing here?" Seth asked, he definitely didn't beat around the bush did he?

"I came here to see if you've seen Kagome." I said, my voice laced with panic.

My heart raced in my chest, and it tightened in fear that she left me.

"No. Not since she left with you to your house. Sam what's going on?" Seth said frowning.

"She was gone when I woke up. I don't know where she's gone! I'm scared Seth." I panicked once more.

Seth sighed, "Did she leave a note?" Seth asked.

I frowned, I didn't remember seeing a note. But then again I was too panicked to see anything else. I just jumped out my window and ran to the first house I could think of.

"No… I didn't see a note." I said stuttering a little.

Fuck… what was wrong with me? I never stuttered. I never felt panic in my life. Then Kagome came along, and suddenly my very personality had changed. What was she doing to me?

Seth bit his lip to keep from laughing. "Go back to your house, and see if you can find a note. I'm sure there is an explanation for this." Seth said.

I sighed narrowing my eyes. He thought my reaction to Kagome's disappearance was funny? This was not a funny matter! This was serious.

But I left his house and went back to mine as he told me. I jumped up to my bedroom window that happened to be on the second floor, and climbed back through. I looked around my room looking for any possible note Kagome may have left. Then I saw it. There on one of my pillows was a paper. I picked up the paper and read what was on it.

 _Sam_

 _I'm sorry I left without saying anything to you. I didn't have any clothes to wear._

 _I went back to my house to get dressed. Then I'm going to school. I'll see you later._

 _Love you_

 _Kagome_

I was mad at myself for not having noticed this note sooner. I panicked for nothing. Wait… how did she get to her house? She couldn't have left in only a towel and nothing else. I don't want anyone to see my intended mate in nothing but a towel. That is only reserved for me, Seth and Paul.

So I went into my bathroom, and saw her clothes on the floor. A towel was missing from the towel rack, since there was usually two towels. She left her clothes here, and left in only a towel. What was Kagome thinking?

I growled, before I left the bathroom and jumped out the window again. I really needed to start using my front door. I look more like an animal when I'm jumping out windows.

I then ran to Jacob's, wondering if he could tell me where Kagome lives. He is her cousin so he has to know.

I arrived at his house in no time at all, and knocked on the door. Billy answered the door as usual.

"Hey Billy, is Jacob here? There's something I need to ask him." I said.

"No. He's with Bella right now, something about spending the day with his best friend." Billy replied.

I hissed through clenched teeth. So now I had to run to Bella's house? I mentally growled nodding my thanks and ran off again but this time to Bella's house.

I arrived at the familiar house that belonged to Sheriff Charlie Swan - knocking on the door.

Charlie answered the door, I was surprised because usually he's not home until later. I'm amazed and angry that I haven't been noticing my surroundings lately. Then I would have noticed that Charlie's police car was parked in front of the house.

"Hey Sam, did you need something?" Charlie asked raising his dark brown eyebrow.

"Is Jacob here? Billy said he'd be here with Bella." I said with a frown.

I didn't like being here more than I had to. The last time I was here, was when I saved Bella from the forest. She was emotionally broken from Edward breaking up with her. Edward had left Bella in the forest by herself with no way of getting back to her house. Bella was naturally bad with directions. So she wouldn't have noticed the way she came.

I was actually relieved that Edward and his family had left for those several months. What I wasn't counting on or even expecting was for Alice Cullen to come back, and take Bella to Italy to save Edward from certain suicide if the humans saw him sparkling in the sunlight.

Yes I knew all about that stupid stunt he pulled. Bella had told me about it the moment she got back. She was happy that's true, when she came back with her love. But I was pissed that he was even back to begin with. Maybe she would have kept up with her studies, instead of being all gaga for Edward and in a complete depression.

That's the past now, she hasn't done anything stupid for a while now. That's a good thing. I didn't want to go finding her in the forest again by herself. Or her getting on a motorbike and get herself injured like she did that one fall, when she was still grieving Edward leaving her.

That was beyond stupid by all accounts. If Bella wasn't a girl I'd slap the shit out of her.

"Yeah he's here. They're upstairs in Bella's room. You can go on up if you'd like." Charlie stated.

Upstairs. In. Bella's. Room? What the fuck was Jacob doing in Bella's room? That rings all kinds of red warning bells. I dashed up the stairs, following Bella's sickeningly sweet scent that smelled like she bathed in perfume. It was enough to make my nose burn in protest.

I knocked on the door.

Jacob opened the door, completely naked, and covered in light layers of sweat. I narrowed my eyes; was Jacob having sex with Bella? Knowing that she was still with Edward Cullen? A vampire who would just love to rip off Jacob's head every time he sees him near Bella? Oh Jacob you've just been caught red handed.

"What are you doing? You know she's still with Edward right?" I demanded.

Jacob sighed, "Yes I know. But I love her Sam." Jacob replied.

"That is not okay! What if Edward finds out? Better yet he'd find out anyway with his ability to read minds. He'd see the memory in your head." I snapped.

Jacob growled, "So? It's our business what we do. Plus Bella told me she's breaking up with Edward." Jacob snapped back.

I laughed, and trust me I never laugh. He's got to be kidding me.

"She's not leaving him Jacob. How could you be so nieve? She lied to your face. They're getting married in two weeks." I said with a sneer of obvious distaste.

Jacob growled angrily. "She's not marrying him."

I smirked, "Oh but she is. Did she not show you the ring Edward gave her?" I said in a taunting voice.

I didn't plan for this to happen, I had planned to ask Jacob where Kagome lived. But if this is what he's doing when he's here with Bella. Then I have all rights to tell Edward of what I've seen.

I may not like vampires, but I've gotten along with Edward. And I trust him; despite us being natural enemies. I told him things when it mattered the most. And right now what Jacob's doing, this needs to be told, because this very matter, really matters most. It would be my first priority when I leave this house.

"Can you two please stop fighting! God! And Sam, what I do with Jacob is none of your concern. You better not tell Edward of this!" Bella snapped, a pissed off look on her face.

I wasn't bothered that Bella was pissed off. Hell it didn't even phase me. Her glares were nothing compared to how utterly terrifying Kagome's were. Kagome would kill me a thousand times over with one glare. Bella's didn't even come close to having that effect.

Why was I even comparing Bella's glare with Kagome's glare? They are two different people, definitely not the same in any possible way.

"Who I tell of your infidelity Bella, is no concern of mine. I'd tell him and whatever else I see here today. You've betrayed your vampire boyfriend, and for what? For sex with one of my wolves? You are sick Bella. You disgust me." I said sneering.

With that I turned swiftly on my heel and dashed down the stairs. I had forgotten to ask Jacob about where Kagome lived. Well it didn't matter now I'd find out later. Right now I needed to run to the Cullen house to tell Edward of what I've seen. This was wrong on so many levels.

I snarled before I phased into my wolf form, and dashed swiftly into the forest. I arrived at the Cullen house in no time at all, I heard all the voices of my pack.

" _What happened? You never run off Sam…"_ Seth's said.

" _Do I need to hurt a bitch? Because I will."_ Came Paul's voice.

" _Why are we here again? I hate this place."_ Came Leah's voice.

I didn't care what Leah had to say, because honestly, she hated the Cullen's. It was so obvious every time she looked at them. And when she saw Bella, that hate was sometimes directed at her. She now had every right to hate Bella. Because they would all soon know what Bella had done. But since I am alpha, I can hide my thoughts as easily as I breathe. I didn't want them to know just yet.

I stepped up closer to the Cullen house. Staying near the trees, because I didn't feel comfortable any closer than I already was.

" _Seriously why are we here Sam? It's not even a training day…"_ Quil whined.

" _Do they have food? I'm starved!"_ Embry excitedly said.

I rolled my eyes, all Embry thought about was food.

" _Alright guys, there's a logical explanation as to why we're here. So let's wait for Sam to tell us."_ Jared said calmly.

If I wasn't in wolf form I would have sighed. Jared and his logic. If we went somewhere that we don't normally go, Jared always has a logical explanation as to why. But right now he doesn't, because he honestly doesn't know why we're here. I made sure of that.

" _Enough all of you. We're here because I need to talk to Edward. This is a matter that involves him. It's only right that I tell him."_ I said finally speaking.

They all nodded their heads, well minus Leah. She was a brute that one. If things didn't go her way - she'd complain until one of us shuts her up. I still haven't forgiven her for picking a fight with my Kagome. What she did was unacceptable. And I'm sure that Kagome would agree. Though Kagome's fighting skills were impeccable. I was amazed, I didn't think that Kagome could fight. And when I just assumed she would be a house wife like my father's teachings had taught me women should be. She blew a fuse. She was furious that day, and even now to this day, her rage scared me. I've never seen a human's eyes turn blood red in their fury. As I've told myself before, she obviously isn't a human like we've thought. If she wanted to show her true self, she would have already.

My heart squeezed in slight pain, knowing she didn't trust me enough to show me, Seth or Paul her true form. What if Edward and his family had already seen it before us? I didn't know if I liked that.

"Sam, why have you come here? Training is not until tomorrow." Carlisle said stepping out on to the deck.

I growled in response, Edward then stepped out next to Carlisle so I gave the same growl.

"He said he has something to tell me. Something important." Edward said.

I nodded.

So I gave three separate growls, and two snarls.

"He says he saw Jacob at Bella's house today, and...WHAT?!" Edward said now having an enraged look on his face.

"That mutt did what with my girl?! She's mine!" Edward's golden brown eyes turned black.

If I wasn't in wolf form, I would have smirked. This is the reaction I want to see. I don't see what he saw in Bella. He left her a year ago. He broke up with her intending to never return. Yet he returned when Alice went and got Bella to save his sorry ass.

Well Jacob is in for it now, Edward Cullen was royally pissed. My mission is accomplished. I, Sam Uley just created unnecessary drama. There was bound to be a fight to ensue. And I was going to watch. This was going to be good.


	9. Chapter 9

Twilight's Demon Miko

By: SapphireKageKyuura92

Chapter 9: Kagome Stops Edward

Edward's POV

I was enraged. When Sam told me of what he saw today at Bella's house I couldn't believe it. I loved Bella, and she does this to me. Sure I left her a year ago, intended to never return. It was a mission of mine, when people at the hospital started to notice that Carlisle wasn't aging like he should have been.

So we went away. Then Bella had to do something stupid, and Alice saw it. I caught a glimpse of it, and thought Bella was dead. So I went to Volterra, to get the Volturi to kill me. When they refused I decided that I'd expose myself to the humans; then the Volturi would have no choice but to kill me.

It was one of our rules. Never expose ourselves to humans. And I planned to do just that. Then Bella comes unexpected, catching me off guard as she clashed into me in a full sprint. I didn't move of course, I had thought I was dreaming. That I was really seeing Bella in the afterlife. However it wasn't a dream, and she really was standing before me begging me to stay alive.

Technically I was already dead, being a vampire and all. Then we went back inside, I kissed her a dozen times relieved she was still alive. Then Jane comes all poised and graceful as always, hair tied in a tight elegant bun, her beautiful ruby eyes cold as ice yet showed her intelligence just as clearly as fresh clean flowing water. I never told Bella but I had a thing for short elegant beautiful girls like Jane. I never told Jane how I felt about her either, because it wasn't my place. And I'm sure Aro wouldn't want me dating his beloved dear Jane.

I wouldn't mind dating Jane, she was perfect, she was beautiful. She was the type of girl I liked. But I settled for Bella because at the time I had no one else in Forks to fall for. Did that make me a user? No not really, I just didn't have a reason to leave Bella. But then when she got hurt at the ballet studio - I felt guilty that I didn't protect her enough. She was bitten by James, and would have changed into a vampire if I didn't suck the venom out out her blood under Carlisle's instructions.

I was amazed at the control I withheld when drinking Bella's blood. Her blood was sweet, but bitter at the same time. I don't know if I liked it. I had told Bella what happens if we drank human blood, that a sort of blood frenzy happens.

Yet I kept my cool and didn't drink her dry. I wouldn't want to anyway. I'd feel guilty for the rest of my days. But now that I know that Bella is actually the user, I hated her very existence. I should have listened to Rosalie when she told me our family could be badly replicated if this ended badly. And I know this was now ending badly. How could she have done this to me?

Bella knew too much about us, she could tell anybody if she lives. I wasn't against killing her, and god knows I want to, knowing she fucked one of Sam's wolves.

It was sick knowing that I dated that kind of person. A person who gave no regards to another's feelings, doing something such as betrayal just to get laid. I knew I was no good for her, or was it the other way around, she was no good for me.

I snarled as I raced off to Bella's house leaving behind Sam, his pack and my family. I know I shouldn't do anything stupid in a fit of rage. But I couldn't help it, my long time girlfriend soon to be wife, just fucked someone else.

Damn you Bella. How could you?

Before I could reach Bella's house that was now twenty feet away. Kagome stepped in front of me. She had a stern glare on her face, her eyebrows furrowed, her lips downturned into a frown.

"What are you doing Edward? You better not be thinking of doing something stupid in your fit of rage because Bella fucked one of Sam's wolves." Kagome coolly said crossing her arms over her chest.

How did she know about Bella's infidelity? How did she know that Bella fucked one of Sam's wolves? How did she know that I was thinking of doing something stupid in my fit of rage? Just how does she do it.

"Kagome… what are you doing in the forest?" I demanded, ignoring everything she said.

"Stopping you." Was all Kagome said before she flipped me on my back and pinned me to the ground.

"What are you doing? Get off!" I hissed through clenched teeth.

"No. Not until you calm down and think rationally." Kagome hissed in a whisper.

Without me allowing it, my body relaxed under Kagome's body, as she continued to hold me down. I didn't think that Kagome was this strong. She was holding me down as if it took no effort to do so. I was a vampire, I was stronger than humans.

Kagome smirked when she caught the confusion on my face.

"I'm not human, you know that Edward. You've seen my beast form just the other day. Don't tell me you forgot." Kagome said.

"I didn't forget. Or maybe I did in my fit of rage. Can you get off now?" I said in an annoyed tone.

"Are you calm?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." I mumbled turning to look away from her beautiful sapphire eyes.

Kagome then got up off me, allowing me to stand. I glared at Bella's house before I ran off into the forest back home. I'm glad Kagome stopped me when I did, but now I will never want to see Bella again. What she did hurt me in ways I didn't think possible. Maybe I really am attached to her.

I got home and noticed my family outside talking to the wolves. Emmett and Jasper were talking to Seth, Paul and Jared. Sam was talking to Carlisle and Esme. Leah was scowling in her spot under a tree, with her arms crossed over her chest, Quil and Embry were talking to Rosalie and Alice.

They all turned when they noticed my return. Sam frowned unhappily. It was like he was hoping that I'd get into a fight with Jacob. I frowned.


	10. Chapter 10

Twilight's Demon Miko

By: SapphireKageKyuura92

Chapter 10: Reminiscing and Sam Confronts Kagome

Kagome's POV

Thank god I stopped Edward when I did. He could have done something stupid. I didn't want him to get hunted by Charlie and his police officers or hired hunters when they got word that vampires were in Forks.

If word got out to the Volturi that Edward exposed himself to humans, shit would hit the fan. I wanted to have a normal high school experience here in Forks. And Edward ruins that by exposing himself, and the Volturi here of it, they will come to Forks; it would be like world war 3. I didn't want that, and I'm sure no one here wanted that either. Or that least the supernatural ones.

This means that I had to confront Bella. That was the least thing I wanted. It wasn't on my list of things to do. I intend to keep my grades up and make my mother proud that I made myself successful in my life. Before I was just travelling back and forth from my time to the feudal era collecting jewel shards and killing demons that came for the jewel and defeating Naraku that I didn't have time for school.

I know my mother was disappointed when I was kicked out of my school for lack of attendances. I knew it would happen sooner or later. I just hoped it was later than sooner.

My little brother Souta… I couldn't let him down. I'm sure he was depending on his older sister to succeed in graduating high school. Between me or his video games, he'd choose his video games. My brother cared more about his video games and soccer. He was the most talented soccer player at school; and became quite popular with the girls. Much to his dismay. My brother had too much on his plate, between homework, video games and soccer, he had no time for girls.

Yet in his 5th grade, he met this girl named Haruka Tendo. Five weeks later I learn he has a crush on her, and later on asked her to be his girlfriend. She accepted of course; so he's been with her ever since.

I was happy for my brother I really was. He finally had someone to love. Then I get the change of my life, when Billy offers to enroll me into Forks High, and I meet a pack of quileute wolves, and three of them imprint on me. I've always attracted the canines. Like Kouga for example. He declared his love for me, but I slapped him in the face. I didn't want his affections. I sure as hell didn't want him pining after me.

Didn't help that his admirer Ayame was his arranged betrothed that he had forgotten all about. He had promised himself to her when she was a little girl. But the moment he saw me, he instantly decided that I'd be his woman.

Ayame caught word of it, and came in search of me, intending to kick my ass for gaining Kouga's affections. It's not like I asked for it, it just happened. I never strung Kouga along making him believe that I was interested. But Inuyasha thought I was interested and blamed me every time Kouga came around. He said that I encouraged him.

Yeah right… that bastard hanyou… why am I even thinking about a dead hanyou anyway? I killed him, I don't have to worry about him coming to my time to find me. Not that he would, I'm not in Tokyo anymore. Haven't been for about a month and a few days. There was no way I'd stay in Tokyo, where everywhere I went reminded me of that bastard hanyou. I hated him. He can't come back if I ripped his head off. He would have no way to revive, unless a demon witch revives him like a demon witch revived Kikyo using my soul?

Why am I even remembering that dead corpse of a bitch anyway? She always tried to kill me; believing that I stole Inuyasha from her. Then she was killed by Naraku in the final battle, thank god… and Inuyasha blamed me, saying I was the reason Kikyo got killed.

Bullshit…

I didn't do anything, maybe it was the fact I didn't save her that made him blame me. I wouldn't have saved a dead woman anyway. She was a nuisance, one I was glad to be rid of.

But then the betrayal happened, the ones I thought were my friends backstabbed me. Inuyasha mated Sango, Miroku married a woman that wasn't Sango and then starved my son… speaking of son where is Shippo anyway?

I looked around my house but didn't see or sense him anywhere. So I picked up my cell phone and called him. He had better answer.

" _Hello?_ "

"Shippo where the hell are you?" I demanded when he picked up.

" _Billy's._ " He replied.

"Why are you there?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

" _God chill momma, Uncle is watching me. No need to worry…_ " Shippo said dryly.

"No need to worry? Shippo I am your mother. It's my job to worry when you are not in the house." I deadpanned.

" _Sorry momma. I didn't mean to make you worry. Why are you home anyway? Don't you have school?_ " Shippo said.

"Yes I have school, in fact I was just getting ready. Now that I know where you are, I can relax. Well have a nice day at uncle Billy's." I said hanging up.

When I put the phone down, I walked to my dresser and picked out my clothes. I picked out a tight red tank top that said 'Bitch Please Don't Hate Because I'm Beautiful.' In bold black letters across the chest. With dark blue skinny jeans that hugged my hips and thighs perfectly. With dark blue ankle socks, black combat boots, and silver hoop earrings.

I hopped into the shower, when I was done, I got dressed. Then I blow dried my hair, I decided to leave my hair down today. I smiled, walking out of my bathroom, I also decided not to wear eyeliner or mascara. My eyelashes naturally curled as if I was wearing mascara. Plus in my demon form I had a natural stripe over my eyelids like permanent eyeliner. I don't even know why I wear makeup for anyway.

I grabbed my wallet, my keys and headed downstairs. When I was downstairs I headed out the door, locking it behind me. I took a deep breath smelling the air around me, when I caught Sam, Seth, and Paul's scent.

"Sam, Seth, Paul, I know you're there." I said turning to face the direction their scent was coming from.

They stepped out from the trees, with similar smiles on their faces.

"Hello my love." Seth said before pulling me into a hug.

"I haven't seen you in awhile Kagome. You sure you haven't been avoiding us?" Paul teased hugging me also.

"Kagome we need to talk." Sam said, not giving any proper greeting.

I rolled my eyes, great…

We walked a ways away from Seth and Paul, when we deemed that we were out of hearing range, he scowled frowning deeply, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Did you or did you not leave my house the other day in only a towel?" Sam said through clenched teeth.

My eyes widened I had forgotten about that.

"I did." I mumbled, knowing he could hear me.

"Why would you do something so indecent Kagome? I don't want other men to see you almost naked. That's reserved for me Seth and Paul." Sam said with a displeased glare on his face.

I sighed, I should have known he'd act like this. I bet he panicked when he didn't find me in his room, and rushed to the first person he could think of and asked them if they've seen me. I bet he was worried I left him. Like I'd do that, because I was already beginning to love him. He was my intended mate after all. And I bet he didn't see the note on the pillow beside him. And now he's scolding me for leaving his house without clothes on and only in a towel, when I had no other choice. It's not like I had clothes at his house anyways to wear!

"I didn't have any other choice Sam. I didn't have any clothes to wear." I said dryly in a sarcastic tone.

"You could have woken me up Kagome." If possible his scowl deepened even more.

"Let's talk about this later, Sam. I have to get to school!" I hissed, before I turned on my heel storming away pissed off.

Who did he think he was? I'm not a child he could scold whenever he wants. I'm old enough to make my own decisions when it should benefit me. And at that moment it was the only decision I could make. It was either I run naked, or turn into my beast form to avoid being seen almost naked. The towel wouldn't have stayed on if I ran without transforming.

"Kagome do not walk away from me!" Sam voice rumbled behind me with authority.

He thinks he could use his alpha status to command me? Thinking I'd listen to him the moment he used his alpha voice? I listened to no one. The only time I listened is when it benefited my safety. I wasn't in danger, the only thing that I would have felt, would have been embarrassed if I was seen almost naked.

I continued to walk ignoring him. I wasn't afraid to defy him if I needed to. I got into my car and drove off not saying another word. Fuck words, I was pissed.

A/N: I know I haven't put Jared, Embry, Leah, Leah and Seth's Mom Sara, Charlie, Bella or Jacob much in this story. But I will. It's only a matter of time before Kagome confronts Bella about her infidelity. Heck I didn't even put Renee, Bella's mom in at all. Do you think I should? Hmm… I will think on it. I hope you enjoy the story so far, more chapters to come to stay tuned.


	11. Chapter 11

Twilight's Demon Miko

By: SapphireKageKyuura92

Chapter 11: Confronting Bella

Kagome's POV

After I drove away I had some time to think about the somewhat argument that Sam and I had. I was sure that Seth and Paul were watching. But I was too focused on hearing what Sam had to say than to find out if they were watching.

I didn't mind if they did; they were my intended mates too. At least the argument didn't turn into a more violent fight. Werewolves had terrible tempers. I'm surprised he didn't lose it because of what I did the other day.

I wasn't afraid to defy him, and I'm still not. He's not my boss, he cannot control me as if he was my master and I the pet. I was no one's pet.

I arrived at school, parking my car next to a silver volvo. Oh? Edward was at school. I would have thought he'd avoid school because Bella was here. I got out of my car, locking the doors behind me. I proceeded to walk across the parking lot, seeing Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper close to the entrance.

"Good morning you guys. Where's Edward?" I said, looking around for Edward.

They all mumbled morning in unison.

"Edward went to confront Bella. He wants to know the truth of what happened." Alice said frowning.

I hissed through clenched teeth. That idiot! I growled before I stormed into the school in search for Edward. I didn't want him doing anything stupid.

Edward's POV

I came to school, though I was dreading this day. I didn't want to be here, knowing that Bella was here. I didn't want to face her. Did that make me a coward? Maybe. But I didn't want to see her.

However I didn't have a choice. So I went in search of Bella, knowing she'd most likely be with her friends. I found her easily standing next to her locker, Mike, Jessica, Lauren, Angela and Eric stood with her.

I kept my face blank, knowing that if I showed how angry I was. Then Bella would know how much this bothered me. Bella turned as if she sensed my presence behind her, and smiled.

The smile wasn't her usual ones, this one seemed faked. I knew a fake smile when I saw one. She wasn't fooling anyone, especially me. She was hiding something. Mentally cursing that I couldn't read her mind.

"Bella." I said coldly keeping my face void of emotion.

"Edward. Where were you last week? You've been gone for four days." Bella said voice laced with annoyance.

"Yeah I had personal issues to deal with." Was all I said to her.

"Can we talk?" I asked my body tense.

Her scent was repulsive. It smelled strongly of wet dog. So I knew who she was with before going to school.

Bella nodded and followed me to a spot far away from her friends. I didn't want them hearing the conversation that I was sure would turn into a fight.

"Where were you four days ago Bella?" I asked with a sneer.

My look alone said 'Don't lie to me.' I prayed that she wouldn't lie to me.

"Well… um… I was hanging out with my best friend Jacob. We planned to spend the day together. Then Sam came to my house, and Jacob happened to answer my bedroom door when he knocked." Bella said, though she avoided my eyes.

That was a habit of Bella's when she was lying. It was like her tell, everyone had one.

I held back a growl, she lied.

"Don't lie to me. What were you doing? Why was Jacob at your house?" I demanded.

Bella hesitated for a moment, opening her mouth then closing it and opening it again.

"We were watching movies! What's with the questions?" Bella said frowning.

Again she lied. Why was she lying to me? Oh hell, who was I kidding. I already knew what she was doing, and why Jacob was at her house. They were fucking. After all Sam told me what happened.

"I said stop lying to me! What. Were. You. Doing?" I yelled then asked slowly my body tensing more.

"I was fucking Jacob! There is that what you wanted to know?!" Bella yelled glaring at me.

The students in the hallway all stopped walking to see what was going on. Bella's friends tried to come over and stop us from a fight that was inevitable. It was going to happen anyway, there was no stopping it.

I gave a smile that promised pain to whoever was in my way.

"Yes, that is what I wanted to know. Though I already knew, since Sam told me." I growled.

Bella gasped looking horrified that I already knew. Her eyes narrowed angrily.

"You mean he told you? I told him not too!" Bella yelled.

"You honestly think that Sam would keep your infidelity a secret Bella? You are even more stupid than I thought. Bella we're over. Don't talk to me, don't talk to my family, don't come over to my house, don't call me, or my family." I hissed and turned around walking away from her.

"Edward Anthony Cullen!" A voice bellowed in the hall angrily.

I turned around to see Kagome. And fuck was she pissed. I wonder who pissed her off today. Then I realised she said my full name, how the hell did she know my full name? I never told anyone my middle name.

I gave her a look that said 'what did I do?'

"What are you doing? You better not be doing anything stupid. I thought I stopped you from doing anything stupid four days ago!" Kagome snapped.

Oops.

Maybe I wasn't supposed to confront Bella. If that is considered something stupid, then I'm doomed.

"I wasn't doing anything stupid. I was just getting answers from Bella." I said with a sneer as I glared in Bella's direction.

Kagome narrowed her eyes, "Answers? As in having her tell you she was fucking Jacob four days ago. Those answers?" Kagome asked.

Bella gasped again. "You knew too?" She asked dumbfounded.

Kagome snarled her upper lip curling. "Of course I knew. I could smell Jacob's scent a mile away."

"How could you possibly know? I didn't tell anyone." Bella snapped.

Kagome gave a rather evil looking smile - it sent shivers down my spine and not the good ones either.

"He's my cousin Bella. I know everything about him, including that offensive love for you." Kagome said coldly narrowing her eyes.

"His love is not offensive! How dare you?!" Bella screeched like a banshee.

"How dare I? Bella honey, I do dare. Quite frankly I want you to stay away from Edward and his family. And stay away from Jacob. Wherever Jacob is, so is his pack. I don't want to see you anywhere near La Push. Understood?" Kagome said sweetly.

Her voice was almost too sweet. More shivers went down my spine. Bella nodded though she had a defiant glare on her face. I knew she wouldn't be able to stay away from La Push no matter how much she tried. Bella listened to no one, she was stubborn and acted impulsively.

Satisfied with Bella's nod, she walked away to what I'm assuming her first class. Speaking of classes, I had the same class as Kagome, and unfortunately Bella too. Scowling I followed after Kagome ignoring Bella's shrill voice for me to come back. Hell no. I was not coming back, not now, not ever.


	12. Chapter 12

Twilight's Demon Miko

By: SapphireKageKyuura92

Chapter 12: Death of Bella Swan

Kagome's POV

After Edward confronted Bella which I hoped and prayed to hell he'd not confront her. My prayers and hopes plummeted to the ground. Just vanished like ash after a cremation.

At that moment I wanted to kick Edward's ass into the seven layers of hell. I can't believe he really confronted Bella, when the reason I had stopped him from doing something stupid the last time was to make sure he didn't make a fool out of himself by exposing himself.

Though I have a funny feeling that Charlie already knows what Edward is. Or does he? I'm not really sure but I have this gut wrenching feeling that he'd find out sooner or later, I'm praying for the latter.

Now I just had to confront Jacob about it. I hope Bella doesn't get in my way. I'd hate to hurt her. No really I'd kick her ass, then hand it to her dad. I'm sure Charlie wouldn't be impressed - not that I'd care. I might even get arrested if so much as a drop of her blood was spilt. Again not like I cared.

Leaving my house in the same fashion as I always do, dressed to impress. What is wrong with me? I could be at school like normal people. Instead I'm heading to La Push to confront my wayward cousin, who so obviously started this mess in the first place.

I don't know what my deal is with Bella, because I hardly speak to her. The only confrontation we've had was when she approached me at school with her friends. The questions they asked me they had no business asking. I bet Bella put her friends up to asking them. Then Bella asked a question of her own.

I had really wished she had kept her mouth shut. I didn't have those affections for Edward. He is my friend. And when it came to friends I was very protective. So maybe that is why she accused me of having a thing for him.

So here I am standing in front of Bella's house, debating if I should walk up and knock or not. I looked to the driveway and saw that Bella's truck wasn't in the driveway, but her dad's police car was parked in front of the house. Knowing that he was home sent a shiver of dread down my spine.

I wasn't ready to confront Charlie.

I growled, if Bella wasn't here at home where I expected her to be. Then that meant she went somewhere else, where I've warned her not to go. With a snarl I took off, making sure I was hidden by the trees before I transformed into my beast form and dashed into the forest.

I soon came to Jacob's house, I saw Bella's truck in the driveway, and growled. My growl shook the ground, making the occupants in the house think it was an earthquake. Make them think that. I warned her, I told her at school to stay away from Jacob, not only that I told her to stay away from Edward and his family too.

I hid behind the trees as much as I could with my large inu body that was black as night with red streaks running through my fur. I admit I was a very attractive inu-demoness. I watched as Jacob, Bella, my uncle Billy and Shippo ran out of the house in a panic.

Good let them be panicked. Bella should have listened to me.

I saw Shippo looking in my direction of where I was hiding, and frowned with a scowl on his face.

"Momma?" I heard him whisper, though it was too low for the others to hear.

I moved a little bit behind the trees so that Shippo could see me. I wasn't sure if Jacob noticed the movement or not - and I didn't care. But I wanted nothing more than to rip my claws into Bella's flesh and have my fatal poison run into her blood stream and kill her. I was in a dark mood.

Shippo's eyes widened when he saw me behind the trees. I forgot I never showed him my beast form. I may have scared him. So I stepped forward, not caring if they saw me.

I heard a horrified gasp from Bella, saw the shocked wide eyed looks from Billy and Jacob. When I looked at Shippo's face, all that I saw was complete awe.

I lowered myself so that Shippo could reach my face easily.

"Momma!" Shippo said in an astonished tone, he ran over to me gently rubbing his hand along my snout.

I gave a soft growl in greeting. Licking his cheek. He laughed.

"Eww… mom! That's gross." Shippo said with a disgusted look on his face as he wiped my saliva off his face.

"That beast is your mother? God kid, you must be really insane. There is no way that thing is your mother." Bella said with a half curious and half disgusted sneer on her face.

I growled loudly when she called my son insane. He was not insane! That bitch had some nerve calling my son insane!

And I wasn't a thing! Ugh… I was going to kill this bitch.

"Um...Bella… now's not the time to be stupid. And I think you should watch what you say. My mother could and will kill you if you say one more thing such as calling me insane. And my mother is NOT a thing." Shippo deadpanned with a glare.

"K-Kagome? Is that you?" Jacob asked stepping forward.

The offensive scent of Bella was clearly still on his body. I snarled my upper lip curled baring my fangs.

I could smell sex, sweat, and a floral perfume that covered his body hiding his usual wet dog scent. I hated it, it was repulsive. I was not impressed.

I growled, barked, yipped and snarled.

"She said, Bella smells like a hooker who just came back from a strip club. And that Jacob's natural wet dog smell has been completely ruined by the bitches smell." Shippo translated.

Growl, Growl, Snarl, Snarl, Yip, Yip, Bark.

"She also said that she thought she warned you Bella to stay away from Jacob. What are you even doing here?" Shippo once again translated.

"I'm here because I want to, and because I can. I may have agreed to her warning Shippo, but that doesn't mean I'd listen or stay away." Bella stated with a smirk.

"You are an idiot, stupid girl. My mother would kill you just for not listening. What do you think happened to her ex Inuyasha when he betrayed her?" Shippo snarled.

Growl, Yip, Snarl, Growl.

Shippo sighed, "My mother said if you don't want to die. You need to leave." Shippo translated.

I was happy that Shippo could translate my inu language into english for them to understand.

Bella scoffed. "I will not leave because she says so!"

Snarl, Growl.

Shippo's eyes widened then looked at Bella with pity. "I've translated what my mother said. And I had hoped you'd leave without need of force. But now it's too late for you. You should have heeded what my mother said. She now says, time to die." Shippo said before he looked away.

Before Bella could run or Jacob attempt to stop me and protect Bella, I slashed her throat. Her blood splashed to the ground, the sound of her gurgling and gasping before her body hit the ground in a dead weight brought me pleasure.

Why did I find pleasure in killing a stupid human girl who didn't listen to my warning? Who knows, but I sure enjoyed killing her. I wouldn't have hurt her if she had just left. I was turning into a sadistic killer much like Naraku and Sesshomaru are. Did that make me a bad person? Maybe. But I wouldn't change this day for the world. This is the day that I, Kagome Higurashi killed Bella Swan.

I should really pat myself on the back. I've done a good job. I'm sure Sesshomaru and Naraku would be proud of me. If I wasn't in dog form I would have smiled with satisfaction.

"Kagome what have you done?!" Jacob roared enraged, his hands clenched at his sides.

I gave a long growl.

"I did it because she should have listened." Shippo translated.

"You knew I loved her! Why? Why?!" Jacob yelled.

Growl, Snarl, Growl.

"Because of you I have to fix the fucked up mess you've started." Shippo translated.

"What mess? I haven't done anything wrong!" Jacob snapped.

A long snarl.

"You fucked another man's woman. You should be ashamed." Shippo translated.

"She was mine! I had every right to claim my woman!" Jacob said glaring.

I narrowed my eyes giving two long growls and two barks.

"You did not have any right. She was still Edward's woman, Jacob." Shippo translated.

"What would I tell Charlie?" Jacob asked devastated.

I gave a dog like sigh through my nose, giving a soft growl then a deeper growl afterwards.

"You tell him that Bella was killed by rogue vampires. He doesn't have to know that his daughter was killed by a demon." Shippo translated.

Jacob frowned, glaring. "Charlie will be devastated Kagome. She was his only daughter. What would he tell his ex wife and Bella's mom Renee?"

Snarl.

"Have him tell Renee that it was an unfortunate accident." Shippo translated.

I heard him mumble something that sounded like 'Unfortunate accident my ass. Edward can read minds, he'd know what happened.'

I snarled, growled and hissed through clenched fangs.

"Don't mumble you shit head! Just do it!" Shippo translated.

With that I ran back into the forest with Shippo at the back of his t-shirt with my fangs. I made sure I didn't puncture the shirt with my fangs. We made it back to our house, and I put him down so I could transform back. Closing my eyes, I transformed back into my humanoid form and walked into the house. Shippo followed me.

"Momma did you really have to kill that human? You could have done that a lot differently." Shippo asked in a scolding tone.

It was funny to see my son scolding me. I thought it was the mother's job to scold the child.

"I know baby, but if she had just listened to me, she wouldn't have died." I said with a shrug in an uncaring tone.

"What if you get arrested for murder? What will Sam, Seth and Paul think?" Shippo scowled.

"They would think good riddance, I love you baby." I said walking into the kitchen.

Shippo rolled his eyes.

' _That is not what they'd think and you know it! They would be disappointed._ ' Shippo thought.

' _I heard that pup! We'll burn that bridge when we come to it._ ' I telepathically said to Shippo.


	13. Chapter 13

Twilight's Demon Miko

By: SapphireKageKyuura92

Chapter 13: Telling Charlie The Bad News

Jacob's POV

I hadn't intended for things to get out of hand. I loved Bella and I had every right to claim her. I never imprinted on her; some part of my mind screamed 'thank riddance' because I didn't want to imprint on her. That would only mean eternity for me.

When I saw Kagome at my house, behind some trees today - I never thought I'd be so shocked to see a giant dog. But by god was she beautiful. I could tell instantly that it had Kagome's trade-mark colours. Midnight black that was so dark when the light hit just right you could see blue highlights, and red streaks.

And the fact that the dog's eyes were sapphire blue with ice blue rings around the iris and pupil, was proof that it was Kagome. I ignored the fact that there was a backwards crescent moon with a purple teardrop at the top top of the crescent moon and the ice blue and purple stripes on the dog's cheeks. I had no idea the purpose of those markings, but it seemed to be a ranking sort of thing.

I looked it up on my laptop later that night, reminding myself to tell Charlie about Bella's death. I also had to tell myself that it was Bella's fault for not heeding Kagome's warning. That she should have listened, then she would have still been alive.

Why was I blaming Bella for this anyway? I'm supposed to love her...right?

Then why did I feel such a great relief when Kagome killed her today? Why did I feel such delight when her blood splattered on the ground? Or how I mentally cheered Kagome for the perfect slash to Bella's throat, but on the outside yelled at her for doing it. Seriously what is wrong with me…

My dad hadn't talked for hours, but I know he's shocked that Kagome turned out to not be human. Hell even I was. But I had some gut feeling that she wasn't - I always follow my instincts.

Even stranger was that Shippo was able to translate every growl, snarl, yip, bark and the hiss she made. It was as if he understood everything she said as if she was speaking english. No not if, he did understand everything she said.

I knew for a while that Shippo wasn't human either, but kitsune. Kitsune's were tricksters, kind, compassionate, and caring creatures. But they were very passionate sexual, loving creatures as well.

What… I looked it up. I wouldn't have known what kitsune's were without the knowledge from google. I have to do my research if I am to know things. I'm not as smart as Kagome you know…

I sighed laying on my bed staring at the ceiling. I need to get laid… oh wait I did that at least 8 hours ago before Kagome killed Bella for being a stupid bitch. Bella's stupidity nearly always got her killed, and finally it caught up to her and finally killed her. Maybe the world should have a big giant party celebrating the death of Bella Swan. The most stupidest girl I've ever known.

She always did things before she thought it out first. She always opened her mouth; and most often got herself in trouble. Multiple times the stunts she pulled could have gotten her killed. Yet I ended up saving her, furious that I had to keep saving her. It was like she enjoyed being the damsel in distress.

Only this time, I wasn't fast enough to save her. Surprisingly enough I didn't want to save her this time. Long ago I promised Charlie that I'd keep Bella safe. I may have just broken that promise today. Sorry Charlie…

Sam's POV

The air smelled different today, and I didn't know why. Maybe something happened that I didn't know about.

I felt a sense of dread, as if some innocent person had died today, and no one was there to save her. Or maybe the person who died today was not at all innocent and deserved to die.

"Sam, have you talked to Kagome today at all?" Paul asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

I looked at Paul from the corner of my eye.

"No."

Paul sighed.

"Something feels off. I can feel it, something's wrong." Seth said who was sitting beside Paul.

I grunted to myself. "You're just imagining it Seth."

Billy's POV

Why?

That had been the question that has been filling my head today. I just saw Kagome as a beast hiding behind trees. And then Bella had to be stupid and back talk when she should have stayed silent.

I didn't mind the girl, and in fact tolerated her on some level. But what she did today was stupid. Even for me. When she had disregarded Kagome's warning - and came to my house and fucked like rabbits in my house for about two hours before Kagome had come.

For a moment I thought we were having an earthquake when the house started shaking. But when I got out of the house along with Bella, Jacob, and Shippo, I saw Shippo turn his head and look toward the trees.

Then he whispered 'momma'. At first I thought he was losing it and finally lost his mind. Then something moved behind the trees and showed a little bit of itself. It was a giant, and I do mean giant dog with black fur and red streaks.

Shippo then yelled out 'momma' excitedly before running to the humongous dog petting her snout.

Once again Bella's stupidity astounded me. She opened her mouth, which caused the dog to growl quite loudly. But then the most unusual thing happened, Shippo started to translate all of the dog's growls, snarls, barks, yips and the hisses she made like she was speaking english. She most definitely wasn't speaking english, I didn't understand a thing she said.

But then Bella refused to leave, when the dog told her to. And bam! The dog slashed Bella's throat. Jacob didn't even move fast enough to save her. Was he even trying to save her? Apart of me thinks he didn't want to save her this time. That this time he'd let her stupidity kill her.

About damn time too. That girl did more stupid stunts then I could count. It was like she had non-existent intelligence. Like she fell on her head one too many times.

The question now was.

What were we going to tell Charlie?

Later on the next day, Jacob helped me into my truck, then got into the passenger seat, we drove off to Charlie's. God let this day end…

We parked in front of Charlie's house, got out, Jacob helped me into my wheelchair, and wheeled me to the house. We knocked on the door and waited.

Moments later Charlie answered the door.

"Billy! What can I help you with? You here to watch my tv again?" Charlie teased.

I sighed, this is going to be hard.

"No, I'm afraid not. Can we come in, we need to talk." I said frowning deeply.

For about twenty minutes, we sat in Charlie's living room and explained to him what happened at my house yesterday. Though I never mentioned that a humongous dog killed Bella. I just said that rogue vampires killed Bella. That they ripped her throat out without mercy and left her body on the ground. I told him how strange it was for vampires to kill unnecessarily without reason.

Charlie looked at us with blank but pained eyes. It almost hurt me to see such pain in his eyes.

"You mean to tell me that rogue vampires killed my only daughter? And you waited until today to tell me?" Charlie said coldly, clearly unhappy.

"I'm sorry, we had other matters to attend to that needed our immediate attention. The least we could do is wrap her body in plastic and put her in a hand made coffin." I said easily lying through my teeth.

I'm going to hell for this…

"What other matters needed immediate attention, other than attending to my dead daughter?!" Charlie yelled angrily.

I frowned. Okay this was taking for a bad turn.

"We were chasing down the vampires but they escaped. We don't know where they went." I told him.

Jacob just stayed silent, obviously not wanting to get involved. Way to throw your dad to wolves son…

Charlie sighed, looking entirely defeated. He looked broken, like he had lost everything. And maybe he did. But I'm sure he'd get over it.

"We'll prepare for Bella's funeral." I said softly, patting Charlie's shoulder and wheeled out of Charlie's house with Jacob's help.

We then left driving in silence. We finally told Charlie the bad news.

I'm still going to hell for this...


	14. Chapter 14

Twilight's Demon Miko

By: SapphireKageKyuura92

Chapter 14: Bella's Funeral

Charlie's POV(just this once)

What Billy had told me made my heart break into millions of pieces. My only daughter Bella was dead. Billy said rogue vampires killed her.

"You mean to tell me that rogue vampires killed my only daughter?" I asked just to make sure I heard right.

Vampires?

The world must be finally losing it. Vampires were mythical undead beings that went out at night to feed on human blood. Please tell me Billy is joking. I noticed that Jacob didn't say a word since Billy started talking. And usually Jacob had something to say. Something's off and I don't think I like it.

But then Billy says that they had immediate issues that needed their attention, and the best thing they could do for my daughter was wrap her in plastic and put her in a hand-made coffin.

Anger filled my chest with a heat I was familiar with. Since the killings in Forks started happening to people I knew and were friends with. I was angry at the animal that killed them. But then the evidence started to become more clearer to me that these were not regular animal killings. No, their bodies were drained of blood. No animal I know of could do that unless it was an undead being like a vampire.

"What immediate issues could there possibly be, than saving my only daughter's life?!" I yelled.

Okay so I yelled, and finally snapped under the pressure of everything. I wasn't exactly known for keeping my temper in tact especially if my daughter was involved. Now I will never see Bella again all because a damned vampire killed her.

I will hunt down the vampire that killed her if it's the last thing I do. I will avenge my daughter's death; it's the least I can do. Renee might hate me for allowing her daughter to die, when I wasn't even there… Renee had a knack for blaming shit on me that I didn't even do.

Billy then says that they were hunting the vampires, but they escaped. He didn't know where they went. I don't know, but something screams fishy to me.

I sat down looking completely defeated. I was broken, my only daughter was gone before I had a chance to know her better. I know she didn't like when people hover, so I didn't. I know she liked purple, so I gave her purple blankets and pillowcases. I know she didn't like attention on her, which is why she avoided cameras and interviews. I kept telling her that she would never get a job if she didn't do interviews.

I knew that she didn't like lemons, or grapefruits. I knew she didn't like rare steaks and prefered them a little more cooked so the blood didn't leak out of the steak. I knew that she hated preps, know it alls, and bullies. But as I continued to watch Bella over the years since she's been in Forks I noticed changes in her behavior. She started doing stupid stunts that nearly always got her killed. They were dangerous and made you think twice about her intelligence.

She started back talking anyone who told her what to do, and where to go. It was all when Edward had left my daughter, claiming that she wasn't good for him, or his world. Whatever that meant…

For months I had to deal with Bella's depression over Edward dumping and leaving her. Sam was the one that found her out in the forest, curled up in a ball. Edward really did a number on her; and I was afraid she'd lose her sanity with the lack of sleep, and night terrors she was seeming to have. Screaming through the night as if she was in unbelievable pain.

Billy then said they'd prepare for Bella's funeral. I didn't say anything because I was revelling in how grateful I was to have Billy as my friend. I needed all the help I could get. After that Billy wheeled out of my house, with the help of Jacob.

Billy's POV

"Jacob, he looked really broken. We should help him with Bella's funeral, even if we don't want to." I said frowning.

Jacob's hands tightened on my wheelchair.

"But of course. It's the least I could do for allowing Bella to die after all. Though it is a relief not having her nag, nag, nag, about every little thing that didn't go her way." Jacob said in a snippy tone.

I could tell he was pissed that we had to help with Bella's funeral anyway. He didn't want to be anywhere near Bella's corpse or Charlie. I sighed, the things I do just to be a nice person. Maybe I should get an metal award for my good acting skills.

Jacob's POV

When my dad said we should help with Bella's funeral, I just felt anger fill me, and my blood boil. I wanted nothing to do with Charlie or his now dead daughter. I didn't want to help; I didn't want to go anywhere near Bella's corpse or Charlie.

It's because of my dad that we have to help. Since he's the one that suggested it. God why me…

"But of course. It's the least I could do for allowing Bella to die after all. Though it is a relief not to hear her nag, nag, nag, about things that didn't go her way." I said snippily.

Again why me? Why was it always me who got roped into this shit? Bella I bet you are rolling in your grave with absolute delight that I'm helping you with your funeral. Though I should have burned your fucking body.

I smirked pleased with the thought of burning Bella's body. But I knew I couldn't. So we drove home in silence, then got working on plans of when to get Bella's coffin ordered, where to have the funeral. Like all funerals they should be in cemeteries.

Why do we need to order a coffin, when we could easily make one. Come on dad, use your brain…

Later on that week, we had Bella's funeral. All of Bella's friends were there, the Cullen's(between all of us they were trying to keep the looks of delight of Bella's dead body.), Sam and the rest of his pack, including me. Whoopy, note the sarcasm. And Kagome who stood next to Sam, Seth and Paul with Shippo next to her. Charlie was there also. Along with his ex wife Renee.

When will they finally seal the imprint by mating. My god, it's been weeks, hell possibly months since they've all imprinted on Kagome. Well it's not my business when they mate. Because she's not my girl. She's there's. Oh Kagome, you maybe my cousin, but you sure attract a lot of canines towards you.

Rest In Peace Bella. May you burn in the seven layers of hell for all eternity.

I smirked at my thoughts, man I cracked myself up. Agonizing hours later we finally went home. Thank fucking god… I didn't know how much longer I could stand, listening to the monologue of the priest as he wished Bella peace into the afterlife. And then went to bed, because I was too damned tired to stay up. Today has been a tiring day. That was the last thought before I fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Twilight's Demon Miko

By: SapphireKageKyuura92

Chapter 15: Imprints Sealed (Finally!)

Kagome's POV

Weeks had passed since Bella's funeral, sometimes I wondered why I even attended that bitches funeral. I was so grateful for Billy being the one who talked to Charlie. And a little amused that Jacob stayed silent. I knew he's usually talkative when he has something to say. But that moment he chose not to - because he didn't want to get involved.

I knew the Volturi would get word of Bella's death eventually. And when they did, hopefully they come after the battle against the newborn vampires and Victoria. Since Victoria had no target to kill, because she intended to kill Bella for the death of her mate James. What? I did my research. I needed to know exactly what I was getting into.

What I'd do to have a normal life instead of a life revolved around the supernatural. Since my 15th birthday nothing has been normal. I couldn't tell my friends (at the time) Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka about my feudal adventures. About how I killed demons to protect a small pink jewel. A jewel that granted anyone who wished on it their greatest desires. A wish essentially was a person's wants or needs. There was no such thing as a pure wish.

The more time I spent in the feudal era the more I distanced myself from them. I no longer desired to spend my time with them when I did return for a couple days to see my family, and catch up on important exams.

I even avoided every time they urged that I dated Hojo Akumura, the school's most popular boy. I hated his constant persistence to ask me out. And every time he asked me out on dates, I'd give some sort of excuse so I could get away. There was no way I was dating him. No way I'd use any of the gifts he gave me when I made up illnesses when I went back to the feudal era.

A knock snapped me out of my reminiscing of old memories. I got up off the couch, walking to the door and opened it. Standing there on my doorstep was Sam, Seth and Paul, my intended mates.

I smiled at them, "Come on in guys. Do you want anything to drink? The drinks I have are, Coca Cola, Sprite, Water, Orange Juice, Grape Juice, Cranberry Juice, Lemonade, Kool-aid, Root Beer, Beer, Wine Coolers of all flavors and brands, Rum, Spiced Rum, Malibu Coconut Rum, Whiskey, Brandy, Vodka, Ice tea, Tea, Coffee, Milk, Vitamin Water of all flavors, and Diet Pepsi." I said as I turned around to walk to the kitchen.

"Coca Cola!" Seth said.

"Water." Sam said.

"Sprite!" Paul said.

I nodded walking into the kitchen grabbing the drinks my men wanted. I grabbed a can of Coca Cola, and Sprite for Seth and Paul, then grabbed a glass pouring water into it for Sam.

I put the drinks on to a black tray, and walked into the living room where they sat on the couch I had been sitting in when they knocked on my door.

"Here you are," I said as I handed them their drinks, putting the tray down on the coffee table.

I sat down on the coffee table since I didn't feel like sitting too far from them. Currently on tv was a crime show, when recently it was one of my favorite anime shows Death Note. I was sad that I missed the last part of Death Note, not that I was really watching it because I was way to into my memories.

"So… why are you here?" I asked trying to start the conversation with small talk.

All three of my men sipped from their drinks before putting them on the coffee table I was sitting on.

"Well," Sam started, "We came over to talk about our imprints." Sam said.

"Yeah what Sam said. I think it's time to seal the deal." Paul said.

"Hmm. Yeah what they said." Seth said with a light blush on his bronze cheeks.

I was silent for a moment as I processed their words. They wanted to seal the deal, meaning they wanted to mate. I see where this is going.

I smirked, "Let me get this right. You want to mate?" I asked.

They nodded not saying a word. They didn't have to. I knew what they wanted.

Finally.

I got up off the coffee table and started to walk up the stairs. I turned to look over my shoulder.

"You are coming aren't you?" I asked and continued to walk up the stairs.

I heard them get up off the couch forgetting their drinks, not that they needed it where they were going. And followed me up the stairs. I came to my bedroom door, opening it and waited for them to catch up.

They got upstairs, and walked to where I standing, at the doorway. I tilted my head motioning them to enter the room.

The three of them entered my room, I closed the door locking it. I didn't want anyone to walk in, like my son Shippo for example.

I sat on my queen sized bed that looked like a king sized bed that could fit four people in it. I knew there was a reason I liked this bed.

"Let's get started shall we?" I suggested, as I slowly but teasingly started to remove my clothes.

I watched as their eyes followed my every move. The scent of their obvious arousal filled the room turning me on.

I smirked, now standing in my red lace underwear and bra. The three of them looked at me with lust when they saw my underwear. Then they took in the fact I had tattoos. I almost forgot about those - I guess that what you get when you get drunk and go to a tattoo parlor.

"Nice tats babe." Paul said smirking, his eyes glazed with lust.

"Hmm nice!" Seth groaned.

"Indeed." Sam groaned taking a deep breath through his nose.

I smirked in response, then crawled on my bed, curling my index finger for them to follow. This was going to be a very good night. For hours we had hot passionate sex, since they were only humans who could shape-shift into wolves, they couldn't mark me like a demon would. So Sam, Paul and Seth had marks on their necks in the form of my crescent moon with a teardrop at the top tip of the crescent moon. They were mine. Forever, for eternity. And since I was a demon, I could share my lifespan with them. They were now completely immortal like I was. My mates, my lovers, my best friends, my protectors. My everything.

(A/N: Honestly I don't feel like writing smut right now and this is how far I'll write. Sorry I'm lazy right now. And don't care for writing smut, I know boring right? Again sorry. I may write a bonus chapter with the smut in it later. This is the third last chapter. Two more chapters to go.)


	16. Chapter 16

Twilight's Demon Miko

By: SapphireKageKyuura92

Chapter 16: Battle of The Newborns and Victoria and The Volturi

Kagome's POV

Many tiring days of training with the Cullen's and Sam's pack to kill newborns - we were finally ready for battle. Today I was wearing my best fighting kimono, it was black as night with a red sash around my waist, a red inu embroidered into the fabric; two swords hooked into the sash in the same fashion Sesshomaru wore his. On my feet was black battle boots, the same kind Sesshomaru wears, and armor similar to Sesshomaru's only without the spikes.

My hair was tied in a high ponytail braided with a black ribbon. Instead of disguising myself as a human, I was in my demon form my markings shown proudly on my cheeks, forehead, wrists, waist(though that was under my kimono so it wasn't shown), thighs(shown by the slits that went up to my mid-thigh), and ankles(hidden by the boots on my feet).

All of us stood in a clearing that was covered by snow, snowflakes falling from the sky. The Cullen's all standing on my left, Sam and his pack including Jacob on my right, and me standing in the middle.

On the other side of the clearing was Victoria and her army of newborns poised and ready for attack. Some hissed like cats, others growled like dogs. I smirked.

"So you are the one known as Victoria. I should have known a red headed bitch was coming to terrorize Forks. And for what? Because her mate was killed by the Cullen's? You should really do your homework. You never know who they could recruit to help them." I said in a taunting tone.

"You lie! That human bitch Bella killed my mate! Who the fuck are you? What the fuck are you?" Victoria growled angrily.

I laughed, like really laughed, tears of hysteria falling from my eyes. This bitch was funny; and to think they were all cautious of her because she was after a human for the death of her mate.

"No that human bitch Bella didn't kill your mate. Alice, Jasper and Emmett killed your mate. Who am I? My name is Kagome Higurashi, as for what I am, I'm a demon." I responded.

The newborns watched our exchange, some pissed that Victoria was being talked to in such a way. And others who showed expressions of amusement.

"Where is that human bitch anyway? I have unfinished business with her!" Victoria snapped, her narrowed blood red eyes searching the surroundings for Bella.

I grinned, "I killed her, weeks ago we buried her in a cemetery. Sorry you can't have your revenge now, Vic-tor-ia." I said saying her name mockingly.

If it was possible Victoria became more pissed, her eyes darkening even more becoming a pitch black with rage.

"No! What have you done! She was my kill!" Victoria screeched and charged at me.

That was the signal to start battle. Sam and his pack turned into wolves, taking the newborns out one by one by one. I ran at Victoria, but Edward stopped me before I could get close. I raised my eyebrow at him with annoyance. How dare he stop me?

"Let me fight her. After all I killed her mate." Edward said with a scowl on his face.

I nodded, allowing him to fight Victoria, I then went after some of the newborns. I took 10 of them out with each blast of my miko powers. I forgot I still had my miko powers. I then laced my demon powers with my miko powers making them more deadly.

I decided to use my poison whip, which turned into a purification whip with poison. Every vampire it touched turned them into ash, leaving nothing behind. I smiled with absolute delight. I loved killing especially when it mattered like killing these newborns.

(A/N: Kind of reminds you of Bellatrix from Harry Potter doesn't it? XD)

In only minutes, the army Victoria had created was wiped out not a single one left behind. Victoria's head was ripped off by Edward who nearly lost the fight against Victoria who at one point had her arms around his throat ready to rip his head off, but was out-smarted by Edward who got his arms around Victoria's throat. Victoria was dead. But what was this? There was one vampire left of Victoria's army, a little girl that looked 12 years old and would stay that age for eternity. I felt sorry for that little girl.

"P-Please don't k-kill me!" The little girl pleaded.

"We won't kill you dear. We'll take you in as one of us, isn't that right Carlisle?" Esme said looking at her husband.

I shook my head at Esme's compassion for the less unfortunate. Really Esme? You have to kill them all, leave nothing behind. What was she thinking?

That is when… men, women and guards dressed in black cloaks came gliding across the snow covered clearing.

I recognized them as the Volturi, vampires from Italy. What were they doing here and why were they here? Did they hear about Bella dying? Or did they hear about this battle that just ended? Whatever it was that they wanted, I didn't like the eerie smile on whatever their name's faces.

Sam and his pack stayed in their wolf forms, obviously not trusting to turn back into their human forms. Good choice.

"What are you doing here? What is your business here in this clearing?" I demanded.

They ignored me.

How dare they?! I could easily kill them and this is what they do, ignore me? Maybe they don't think I'm that much of a threat. How stupid could they be? Obviously the answer is they are VERY stupid.

So I allowed my miko and demon aura to flare out, which caused all of them to stiffen except the Cullen's, Sam, and his pack.

"I said, what are you doing here and what is your business here?" I growled narrowing my eyes.

"We came as soon as we heard of Bella dying and Victoria killing needlessly with her army of newborns. My name is Aro, leader of the Volturi. And you are milady?" The one with black hair and red eyes said.

"I am Caius, Aro's brother, second in command of the Volturi." The one with blonde hair and red eyes said.

"I am Markus, brother of Aro and Caius, third in command of the Volturi." The one with brown grey hair and red eyes said.

When the three obvious leaders of the Volturi introduced themselves, some others introduced themselves that seemed important members of the Volturi.

"I am Jane." The blonde little woman with red eyes said.

"I am Alec, Jane's brother." The dark brown haired man with red eyes standing next to Jane said.

"I am Felix, a guard within the Volturi." A rather muscular tall man with dark brown hair and red eyes said.

I honestly didn't care what their names were. Just what they were doing here in the first place. They were suppose to be in Italy where they belonged.

I sighed, just what we needed. The Volturi to get involved with something that really isn't their concern anymore. The newborn army was destroyed, Victoria was destroyed. They had no business here anymore.

Maybe they just wanted to confirm that Bella really was dead besides examining the battle remains. Hah! Good luck with that, there was no remains of the battle left. My powers took care of that.

"You have no business here. The matter has been dealt with." I said coldly.

I kept my face emotionless and blank. Sesshomaru would be proud of my mask. After all I only learn from the best.

"Ah, milady, that maybe true, but there is one other matter that we must discuss. And that is Bella. I was told she was to be a vampire in the near future. But then hear that she had been killed by rogue vampires. Now I very much doubt she had been killed by vampires. Tell us the truth." Aro said with a eerie smile on his face.

"That's because she wasn't killed by rogue vampires. I killed her myself. We only used that explanation for her father Charlie. We couldn't very much tell him she was killed by a demon." I responded coldly.

If possible Aro's eerie smile widened.

"Do tell me, how did you kill her, milady?" Aro asked curiously.

Caius and Markus nodded their heads. They wanted to know too.

I sighed, the story of my life...why me…?

"I turned into my beast form and slashed her throat when she refused to leave my cousin's property when I warned her the first time to stay away from him. When it comes to my warnings, I do not bluff Aro." I said.

Aro nodded his head, his hand propped under his chin thoughtfully.

"Can you show us your beast form, milady?" Aro asked.

Caius and Markus nodded their heads, they wanted to see too.

Mentally I growled. Shit...fuck… what was I going to do now. They wanted to see my beast form. One I haven't shown my mates yet. The Cullen's meaning Edward and Carlisle have seen it, Billy and Jacob have seen it, and Bella before I killed her. Oh woe is me…

I nodded resigning to my decision. They wanted to see, than they shall see.

I closed my eyes, moments later snapping them open - my eyes bled blood red as my beast took over. Then I jumped into the air, much like Sesshomaru did when he transformed, and when I landed on the ground again, I was in beast form.

My black fur with red streaks covered my entire body, big as two houses stacked on to each other but I could go bigger, as it was in my ability to do so. I just chose this size. I growled baring my large fangs and allowing my poison to drip from them. When the poison touched the ground, the snow melted as did the ground. I'm so glad that I have control over my poison. It could have done MUCH more damage if I allowed it to.

Everyone minus Jacob, Billy, Edward and Carlisle gasped.

Aro laughed with delight.

"My, my, my, your form is simply amazing! How about joining my coven? Think about the benefits you could get? I could even make you my personal assasain if I wanted someone dead and didn't want to do it myself. So what do you say?" Aro said a grin on his face.

I growled and snarled.

Shippo stepped forward before Edward had a chance to tell them what I said.

"She says, fuck no." Shippo translated.

Aro's grin was off his face faster than you can say fucking hell bats are on your heels. He did not look pleased. Caius glared and Markus just looked bored. The other members of the Volturi looked pissed.

Sam, Seth and Paul even though in their wolf forms, looked displeased as they started growling their displeasure. The three of them gave me a look that said 'We will talk with you later mate.'

"What is this? One vampire is still alive? That simply cannot do." Jane said when she noticed the little girl standing near Esme.

"Felix, Alec kill her." Jane ordered.

The two of them nodded their heads, and started to walk forward towards the little girl. But I crouched in front of her, hiding her body with my large humungous form. I growled warningly daring them to come closer to this girl. She was innocent I could smell it on her, that she hadn't killed anyone like Victoria and the rest of the newborns did. She deserved to live, even if she'd never age for all of eternity. She didn't deserve to die because she's a newborn and a child at that.

Alec and Felix stopped before they got closer, the fear coming off them in waves. (You know they don't show any fear.) I gave a dog version of an evil grin that promised death to any who dared to harm this girl.

Jane frowned glaring obviously displeased that I stepped in front of the girl. And caused her brother and one of the guard to feel fear. Too bad bitch, but I'm protecting my pup.

Pup? Since when did I think of her as my pup? I barely know her, and I know my mates would not agree to have a vampire as their pup. They are werewolves after all, and werewolves were natural enemies to vampires. I gave my mates a look that pleaded them to let me keep her when this was over.

Sam, and Seth nodded, while Paul hesitated before giving in and nodded.

I growled loudly when Alec and Felix moved forward again.

"She says, leave my pup alone you assholes before I kill you." Shippo translated.

Alec and Felix stopped again, fear coming off them in waves again.

When they moved forward again I growled one last time before I ripped their heads off with one sweep of my paw, my claws tearing through their rock hard vampire flesh.

Their heads hit the ground. I snarled loudly.

"She says, Leave before I kill you all too." Shippo translated.

Without a word, they ran towards the trees, leaving the clearing. I turned my body as much as I could without crushing Esme with my humungous body, and looked at my pup.

I gave a contented growl and nudged her with my snout licking her cheek. I picked her up by the back of her coat and headed towards the trees in the opposite direction the Volturi had left in.

Sam and his pack followed after me, and the Cullen's just shook their heads and went home.

"Hey! What about that girl? I wanted her to join the coven!" Esme whined but followed them anyway.

"Esme dear, it's obvious Kagome thinks of her as her daughter, and thus claimed her as her pup. You can't have her join the coven." Carlisle calmly said.

"That beast was Kagome?!" Everyone shouted in shock, except Edward and Carlisle.

"Yes." Edward and Carlisle said in unison.

Esme continued to whine all the way home, about the girl she now couldn't recruit to their coven much to the other's annoyance.


	17. Chapter 17

Twilight's Demon Miko

By: SapphireKageKyuura92

Chapter 17: Bonus chapter (Smut)

***SMUT WARNING***

I crawled on to my bed curling my index finger to follow. Sam was first, he crawled on to the bed; over my body that was now laying flat on the mattress, looking at Sam with glazed lust filled eyes.

Sam growled leaning down sealing my lips with his, kissing me passionately like I've never been kissed before. (Truly I haven't, not in the way I wanted to be kissed, kissing Inuyasha was just to turn him back to himself when he turned demon and lost control of his demon blood), he slipped his tongue into my mouth, I moaned at the taste of him. If I thought he smelled amazing, he tasted fucking fantastic, like strawberries dipped in brown sugar.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, my hands curling in his hair to make the kiss deeper. Next was Seth who crawled on the bed, over to my body and started leaving open mouthed kisses down my neck. When Seth started nibbling along my neck I moaned when he found a sensitive spot where my neck met my shoulder.

Last was Paul who crawled on my bed, over to my body placing kisses on the other side of my neck. When he started to nibble much like Seth did I moaned again when he found another sensitive spot right behind my ear.

When Sam's hand began to wander down my body, and slipped into my pants(since I was wearing LuLu lemon yoga shorts that reached mid-thigh made for easier access). His finger gently rubbed along my clit before slipping into my now wet pussy. I moaned, Sam pulled away from my lips, kissed along my jaw, down my chest until he reached my breasts. He leaned up a little, I knew what he was going to do, so I raised my arms which made Seth and Paul pull away from my neck so they didn't get smacked in the face. (Not that I really would hit them. I'm not that cruel.)

He pulled off my shirt throwing it somewhere in the room. I didn't care to watch where it went. My attention was on my mates, who were paying very much loving attention to me. I loved every minute of it.

Sam pulled off my red lace bra(one I bought from Victoria Secret the other day) and threw that somewhere. I faintly saw it land on the ceiling fan, it was spinning around in circles since the fan was on. When my breasts were bare, Sam started paying special attention to my breasts, he sucked on my left nipple swirling his tongue around it. I moaned in pleasure, throwing my head back. I felt him smirk around my nipple, switched to the other nipple swirling his tongue around that one. I moaned again, fuck he was good.

When Sam felt that my nipples were covered in enough of his saliva, he moved down my stomach with open mouthed kisses, until he reached my lulu lemon yoga shorts pulled them off throwing them somewhere. I was now in only my lace red thong. Sam, Seth and Paul groaned when they saw it. I knew they'd love it!

Without warning Sam pulled off my thong and threw that somewhere too. He leaned down raised my legs over his shoulders, his face between my legs, running his tongue along my nether lips and clit in a taste test. Sam moaned apparently loving the way I tasted, and shoved his tongue inside me. In and out, in and out he went.

"Ohhhh Sam fuck yes!" I moaned arching my lower back pushing my pussy more against his mouth.

Sam's hands firmly held my thighs as he continued swirling and thrusting his tongue inside me. Moaning and groaning when my juices flowed on to his tongue. With each swirl and thrust of Sam's tongue I screamed and moaned with absolute pleasure.

"You like that baby? When Sam uses his tongue like that?" Paul said in a husky tone.

I moaned, "Yes, fuck, yes!"

"More, faster!" I pleaded now panting heavily when my stomach tightened signaling my climax.

I screamed when I came. "Mm… baby that was amazing." I said slowly coming down from my high.

"My turn." Paul said as he took Sam's place and started eating me out.

The way Paul used his tongue was nowhere near as skilled, it was sloppy but still felt amazing. He swirled, thrusted and nibbled. I screamed, then he rose his hand and started to finger me in time with his tongue's thrusts. I moaned loudly and climaxed in only a couple minutes from my first orgasm. I panted heavily.

Seth looked nervous I noticed. I smiled and motioned him over. He crawled over on his hands and knees, taking Paul's place between my legs.

Seth took a small lick as a taste test, before he shoved his inexperienced tongue inside me. It was just as sloppy as Paul's if not more; but I knew it was Seth's first time eating a girl out so I didn't say anything about his performance. He swirled his tongue, then nibbled on my clit, raising his hand he thrust two fingers in, thrusting them in time with his tongue. He learned quickly, I gave a breathy moan my hands clutching the bed sheets.

He picked up pace with his fingers and tongue, in no time at all I climaxed.

"Mmnn fuck Seth, for someone who's new at this you did a fan-fucking-tastic job." I moaned panting.

Seth smirked pleased with the praise, Sam and Paul also smirked.

Without words Sam, Seth and Paul removed their ripped jean shorts. Sam thrusted his long thick hard cock into me thrusting hard and fast. I found that I loved this speed he had set, his hands firmly gripping my hips. I wrapped my legs around him making him go deeper into me. We both growled in pleasure, he picked up even more speed if possible, it was nothing like demon speed but it was damn sure close.

I screamed, "Fuck Sam! So fucking good! Ah!"

Growling low in his throat, he leaned down to kiss me as he fucked me fast and hard. When I felt that I was about to cum, I leaned up and bit his neck, drinking his blood. (I was not a vampire, it is required for the demon to drink their mates blood to seal the mating even if their mate isn't a demon.) I pulled my fangs out of his neck, and both of us climaxed from the pain and pleasure.

Sam pulled out of me, before Paul could take Sam's place, I saw the crescent moon with a teardrop at the top tip of the crescent moon form on Sam's neck. Then Paul thrusted his thick hard cock into my pussy, I screamed in pleasure, Paul set the pace from slow at first to hard and fast.

"Fuck Paul, yes! Just like that!" I moaned loudly.

We didn't last long because of all the stimulation I felt from Sam, my inner walls clamped around Paul's cock forcing him to cum at the same time as I did. I leaned up and bit into Paul's neck with my fangs drinking his blood, which caused Paul to cum again. I pulled my fangs out gently licking the wound. The wound soon healed and became a crescent moon with a teardrop at the top tip of the crescent moon.

I motioned for Seth to come over, he did, moving between my legs, and thrusted into me. He stilled in place, most likely waiting for me to adjust - even though I really didn't need to, I allowed my inner walls to clamp around him.

"You don't need to wait for me to adjust my love. I'm already stretched and ready for your cock. You can move." I whispered to him.

He smirked hearing me, he started to thrust hard and fast like the other two, and I moaned loudly.

"Gods yes! Fuck so good Seth!" I moaned.

Since I was so stimulated from Paul, I climaxed in no time at all. I didn't mind that I didn't last all that long; a few more thrusts and Seth came too. He moaned out as he released his load of cum into me. I leaned up and bit into his neck, drinking his blood, pulling my fangs out and licking the wound. The wound healed leaving behind my mark, I kissed the mark gently.

"You are now my mates for eternity." I said panting.

My mates smirked, laying next to me. Sam and Paul on my right, and Seth on my left. Seth had already fallen asleep, Sam kissed my forehead then my lips before he fell asleep too, and Paul kissed my lips relaxing against me and fell asleep.


End file.
